


Dont Push Me: A New Take on Sailor Moon R

by SailorSilverLadybug



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSilverLadybug/pseuds/SailorSilverLadybug
Summary: My take on Sailor Moon R. How might the story have been different if Chibi-Usa had thought and behaved differently? What if we knew what Mamoru was really thinking about Usagi? What if Usagi was willing to put in the extra time and effort to become the best possible Senshi? What might the other girls think and do if their soulmates were returned to them?





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon... *grumbles* or any of her characters. However, I have created some of my own, and those can be found on my profile page. I am not making money from this fan-fiction (even though I wish I could) and only this version of the story is my own. You will see some of my Original Characters however, and they belong to me. 
> 
> Author's Note: This is probably going to be a bit different from my normal writing style. And it will probably be a bit AU. Not sure how much... but there will be changes! Especially because I am adding the Doom Tree Arc, but no memory loss.  
> Also, you may notice some changes to characters. First, Chibi-Usa. I don't like the way she's portrayed. So, I'm remaking her a bit. Then, Mamoru, because I think people forget that he was raised in an orphanage. He wouldn't be as… unaffected as he is portrayed. Finally, Usagi, because lets be honest, after everything people say to her in the Anime... she wouldn't be as happy or bubbly as people think.

Usagi was nestling herself closer and closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. He groaned. Not again. The girl just didn't understand what she was getting herself into. He was seventeen, and his needs were already driving him crazy. He knew he couldn't hold out if he let her continue. She tried to kiss his neck and he had to pull her away and sit up.

"Don't push me Usagi," Mamoru said, holding his girlfriend at arm's length. "You really don't know what you're getting into."

"But Mamo-chan!" She huffed. "I was only trying to cuddle."

She put on an innocent look, but Mamoru could see right through it. He stood and pulled her up off the couch. "Oh, no you don't Usagi. It's time for you to go." He led her to the door and held her bag while she removed the house slippers and put on her shoes.

"I love you Mamo-chan," she whispered, now looking dejected. As guilty as it made him feel to put that look on her face, he couldn't change how he felt.

"I love you too Usako. Now go, before it gets dark." He kissed her gently and opened the door before she could try and intensify the kiss. As soon as she was in the hall he closed the door and leaned back against it. That had been too close for comfort. He adjusted himself in his pants. He couldn't let her get that close. Not anytime soon. She wasn't ready.

At barely fifteen, she was a beauty. Not fully a woman, no longer a child. Every time he saw her his heart swelled, and unfortunately, so did a certain appendage. He walked to the bathroom for another ice-cold shower. He'd lost count of the number he'd taken in the months they had been dating.

He wanted her, more than he could express. He wanted to take her every time he saw her. But there was no way she could handle him and his needs. Because he was absolutely certain that the moment he took her he would become exactly the way he was in his dreams. Possessive, jealous, needy, bossy, and insane with constant lust. She would probably never leave his bed again. He just couldn't do that to her. Not until they were decently married.

Because he was going to marry his Usako. There was no doubt of that in his mind. Probably within a week of her sixteenth birthday if he could convince her parents to give their consent. He'd been married to her in his past life. Though he couldn't remember feeling so much pressure to possess her completely in his days as Endymion.

No, in this life he'd faced much more loss and heartache, and to him Usagi was more than just a girlfriend. She was the moon, the sun, the stars, the earth. She was the air he breathed and the warmth on his face. She was his everything. And he would do anything for her, be anything she needed. Protector, guide, instructor, cheerleader, husband.

But not yet. "Don't push me, Usako," he repeated to the empty room as he stepped into the shower. To hell with ice-cold. For once he was going to find a little relief. He wrapped one hand around himself and rubbed, much more roughly than his little Usako might have done he mused.

He could just imagine their first time. He would kiss every inch of her, let her explore him while he explored her. He would bury himself inside her and never leave. He would take her again and again, always to new heights, and then he would fill her with his seed, leaving a piece of himself inside her.

White jets were released from him as his body jerked. They splattered against the blue tile walls of the shower and he sighed. He wanted to be inside his woman so badly. She was just too young, too naïve. She wasn't ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi held herself together until she made it out of the building. Then she ran for the alley behind it and let herself cry. She wondered if Mamoru would ever want her the way she wanted him. Her dreams had become more and more explicit over time, the memories of Serenity and Endymion's time together filling her with needs she barely understood.

She knew she was young, but now she was beginning to believe there was more to the story. What if Mamoru didn't really love her? What if he did love her, but more like a little sister? Or what if he just thought she was ugly. She looked down at herself. Her school uniform was a bit wrinkled from their time studying and then cuddling on the couch. Her breasts weren't as large as the other girls, and her legs were far too thin. She was also short. By far she was the shortest of the Senshi. Even Minako and Ami were taller than her, and Rei and Makoto were practically Amazons in comparison.

Her self-esteem plummeting, she lowered her head and crossed to the other side of the alley, coming out closer to her home. She trudged along the streets, her head down, eyes on her feet. Part of her was angry, but mostly she just felt sad. It had been a long, hard road for her to gather any self-esteem. Things that she struggled with the other Senshi completed with ease. She had to train longer, study harder, work more for the simplest achievements than the other girls did.

Often she had either Mamoru or Ami helping her with her homework because even when she understood it in class, she couldn't wrap her mind around the concepts later when she was alone. Makoto and Rei both trained her physically, as did Mamoru, though his lessons were more on things such as balance and close quarters fighting. Rei trained her in the spiritual world as well. Minako helped her with so many things. The other blonde, while as happy and bright as she was, didn't seem to struggle as much. And on top of that she was prettier.

Usagi sighed again, and fiddled with the strap on her school bag, squeezing her fingers tightly around it. She wondered if there would ever be a time when she felt beautiful, or strong, or smart. She couldn't even imagine it. If she was completely honest with herself, she knew her only real gift was being nice. It wasn't much of a gift in her opinion, but rather something she felt everyone could and should do.

Another sigh was heaved into the growing twilight, and she swiped away a stray tear. Following the path to her house, she trudged up the stairs to the porch and opened the door. It took a moment for her to realize no one was home. She went to the kitchen and looked on the message board. Her brother Shingo had a soccer game and her mother and father were going to a dinner party for his work. She didn't feel like eating so she turned and trudged up the stairs.

Luna was sitting on her bed, tail swishing, whiskers twitching. "Usagi you're twenty minutes late!" The cat huffed, her black fur rising in irritation.

"Sorry Luna," Usagi muttered the words, another tear slipping down her cheek. Her guardian didn't notice.

"You need to work harder Usagi. At this rate you're more a danger to yourself and the others than anything. Seriously, if you don't get your act together you're going to get someone hurt."

Usagi could only nod. She knew all this. She threw her bag down onto her desk and sat in the chair to hear the rest of Luna's diatribe.

"You also need to try and focus on your schoolwork. Seriously girl. I know your grades have improved, but they could be so much better than they are."

Usagi nodded again. There was no point in arguing. The cat was right. She sniffled and nodded along through the various other complaints that made up their evening ritual. Finally, the cat wound down and told her she was going out to talk to Artemis. She ordered Usagi to do her homework, and the girl could only nod, not bothering to tell her that the work was already done.

Instead she lit a candle and tried to work on accessing visions. Maybe practice would help. She never could get it when Rei tried to teach her. She cleared her mind, little negative thoughts being the last to finally leave, and focused on the small flame. For some reason she always had better luck on her own with the candle than she did with the Great Fire and Rei helping.

A few minutes passed before the visions began. Like always, they seemed to flicker, much like the flame she used as a guide, but she would get drawn into them quickly. It was the interpretation that she struggled with.

A tree. It was weeping, calling for help, and for love. A moon shadowed in pain. A broken brooch, her own she thought, and then a new one. A single tear caught in a glass vial. A dark room, and in the corner, her own form, prostrate on the floor, wearing a silk dress with wings, though the dress was half torn from her frame. A girl with pink hair who wept and called for her mother, her eyes red and sad. Herself and the little girl, hands clasped, holding up matching Legendary Silver Crystals.

When her head came up, more than an hour had passed. She thanked the Kami and blew out the flame before grabbing her small notebook and writing everything she had seen. Some of the images were familiar. Most of them actually. But the tear in the vial and herself in a dark room were new. The little girl called out to her the most. She'd seen her for weeks now and was simply waiting for her to arrive. At this point she felt very close to the image of the girl she'd seen and wanted to help her.

Usagi loved her own mother dearly, and the thought of the little girl crying, in need of help, tore at the loving teenager. She would do everything in her power to save the girl's mother. She knew in her heart she wasn't powerful, but she was going to continue to try. When she was done writing, she slid the notebook back into place on her desk and moved across the room. It took a moment to drag her table out of the way, standing it on edge to lean it against the wall.

She then knelt and moved onto her hands and knees to begin her nightly workout. She could do seventeen push ups now, and she was very excited about it. When she had begun, nearly a month before, she'd only been able to manage one. She moved into sit-ups, then crunches, then the other exercises to build strength and muscle.

Finally, she turned on her television and popped in her video of Tai Chi. It was the one thing that seemed to help her with balance, and she was getting better. Though it was difficult for her to maintain her center, she worked hard to get herself where the other girls seemed to be instinctively.

Finally, exhausted, she put the table away and took her shower. She refused to look down at her body as she washed, and instead focused on math problems in her head. Perhaps if she ignored her ugliness for a while she might turn into a swan. That had been her favorite story as a child. The Ugly Duckling. To her it meant that you couldn't judge other people based on what you saw. It meant that there was another type of beauty.

When she finally laid down in the bed, a horrible thought occurred to her. It was awful and made her feel even worse, but the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. She wanted to sob, but there were no more tears in her that night. She turned the idea over and over in her mind, unsure why she hadn't realized it before.

Mamoru was only with her because she was the Moon Princess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The dreams came, as they did every night. Endymion pulling Serenity into his arms, making love to her, worshiping her body with his own. Usagi tossed and turned, part of her mind wishing she could turn off the images. She woke early, as had become her new normal, and crept out of the bed carefully so she didn't disturb Luna, who had returned sometime during the night.

She pulled on jogging pants and a tank top and hopped out of her window, landing lightly on the grass as she jumped from the balcony a moment later. She took off running, starting slow to warm her body up. The darkness was a balm to her soul. The moon was low, ready to set as morning approached, and the breeze was gentle over her skin.

In moments like these she was happy. She told herself, yet again, that she was imagining how others felt about her, and how she felt about herself. That she was smarter and stronger than she believed, and that she was getting better every day. She knew, unfortunately, that by the time she laid down that night, those feelings would have disappeared again.

But alone in the moonlight she could feel her own power, her own strength. She even thought she was pretty in the moonlight, her skin faintly glowing, her hair appearing more silver than gold. And for a short time, she actually was happy. She was almost carefree.

The others might not realize it, but she knew danger was just around the corner. And so she pushed herself, morning, noon, and night, to be better than she had been the day before. And each morning she felt stronger, more in control. Unfortunately, no one else seemed to see the changes. If they did, they certainly never spoke about them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
More than a thousand years into the future, in a vastly different landscape, a young girl was crying, huddled against a crystal tomb. Inside lay the beautiful silver-haired queen. Her mother. She had done everything she could think of, but she was too young, too stupid to know what to do. She lifted the crystal, held on a chain around her neck now, and looked at it. Part of her hoped someone would just tell her what to do.

She wished she could have been around when Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were saving the city from monsters day after day. Her favorite heroes would surely know how to save her mother and father. She sniffled, wiping the back of her hand over her nose, and wondered what she was going to do. She couldn't leave the palace or the bad people would come after her again. She was too small to fight them, and even if she could, she didn't know how.

The tears flowed easily. She bet Sailor Moon wouldn't cry. She'd know what to do. Oh how she wished there was someone out there, anywhere, who could really understand what it felt like to never be good enough. To never measure up to what other people thought of her. She looked over her shoulder and whimpered. "Mommy," her voice was a whisper, but still it echoed in the vast crystal chamber.

She suddenly couldn't stand the thought of being there for one more moment. She stood and raced away, Luna-P bouncing along behind her. She ran to the doorway Puu guarded, and opened it. The time Guardian turned and caught her up as she threw herself into her arms. "I can't take it! I just can't take it! I want my mommy!" She sobbed into her friend's shoulder.

Sailor Pluto, one of her favorite people in the whole Universe, held her while she cried. Only her mommy and daddy loved her as much as her Puu. The green haired warrior knew how hard the past few months had been on the small child. She pulled her back slightly and wiped the tears away.

"You know I'm not supposed to break the rules right?" She asked quietly, looking the little one in the eye. When the pink-haired princess nodded, she set her down and knelt in front of the girl. "Something bad is going to happen, and because you are a member of the Royal Family, you are the only one I can let through."

Small Lady nodded, a new freshet of tears falling down her cheeks. "I know." She swiped the tears away, angry with herself for her weakness.

"I haven't told you where I'm sending you. There is someone you need to find, and she will help you save your mommy." Pluto smiled when the girl's eyes widened. "Sailor Moon can do this. You bring her back, but not until she's ready, okay?"

"How will I know who she is, or when to come back?" Small Lady's voice was quiet, and full of pain. "How long will I have to wait?"

"You'll know. I promise you, you'll know who Sailor Moon is, the minute you hear her name. You'll know when it's time too, because there will be a moment when it seems hopeless. When that moment comes, you call out to me, and I'll bring you back, with Sailor Moon, to save your mommy." She smiled and gave the girl another hug. "Are you ready?"


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange new arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll be in for some major surprises in this chapter, but I promise all will eventually be explained!

Luna smiled as Usagi finished getting dressed. She and Mamoru were going out to the park to take a ride on the water, and her charge was in a tizzy about what to wear. "I just don't want him embarrassed to be seen with me. I know I'm not the prettiest, but with the blue I think my eyes kind of pop. What do you think?" Usagi held up a blue shirt with little rhinestones on the shoulders and Luna nodded.

"That one is definitely better than the yellow," she said after a moment. Then, thinking about her klutzy charge she added, "perhaps you should wear the jeans with the rhinestones to match." She grinned as Usagi shrieked and went head-first back into her closet, appearing a moment later with the jeans she rarely got to wear.

"Thanks Luna!" She threw the outfit on and repaired the buns that held up her long ribbons of hair. There was a few minutes of silence as her girl fixed the buns, but then she turned and sat down on the little table in the center of the room. There was a small sigh.

"Luna," she started, her voice barely audible. "Do you think it's possible that Mamoru and I... that maybe he..."

"What's wrong Usagi?"

She gave another sigh. Her voice grew even quieter and Luna had to strain to hear. "What if he doesn't really want me? What if he's only with me because of who I was. Before I mean. Serenity."

Luna tilted her head in question. She didn't know why Usagi was asking. She had her own doubts about the boy. He was always unwilling to show affection. She'd assumed it had more to do with the age difference than anything else, but maybe he just didn't have feelings for the girl. She didn't want to say it, because it would hurt Usagi's feelings, but it might be better if she was prepared for the worst.

"Usagi... I don't know anything. I don't. But I think it might be possible."

She watched the girl crumple, just a little, and wished she could take it back. Usagi simply nodded and headed out of the bedroom, her shoulders slumped, her head bowed, with none of the youthful enthusiasm she had shown only minutes before.

Luna felt horrible. She was the worst guardian on the planet. She knew and accepted that she wasn't always the best. Wasn't always the kindest. She knew, especially after Artemis had yelled at her the night before, that she was often far too hard on the girl. She couldn't seem to help herself though. Usagi was trying. It was obvious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi felt like she was dying. Just a little. Every day.

But, as she always did, she put the smile on, the mask she had to wear, and went on. She breathed deep before she opened the door and walked out into the sunshine. Mamoru was waiting, leaning against his car. She smiled brightly at him and walked forward. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, and she smiled brighter, because she knew that would make him happy.

She wasn't happy. She really was dying inside. She wanted to go back to her room, throw herself on her bed, and weep like a child. Just for a little while. Why did she have to realize all of this right before a date? Why couldn't it have been when she had a few days when she wouldn't see him at all. Then maybe she could get herself together so that when he broke up with her she could handle it?

He opened her door for her, and helped her settle into the seat. He even leaned over and put her buckle on, brushing his forearm against her breast accidentally. She sucked in a breath and tried to ignore the shot of heat to her belly, the moisture that automatically started between her legs, the tightening of her nipples. As soon as he closed her door she released the breath and grunted in frustration.

He got in the car and started the engine. He didn't really say much, just grunted a hello and turned the key. It drove the point home for Usagi. Soon, she didn't know exactly when, but soon, he was going to realize he didn't have feelings for her, and he would tell her he didn't want to see her anymore.

The rumble of the engine was the only sound. The silence was uncomfortable, stifling, horrid. She wished she could just leap out of the car and run far away. But she couldn't. She just couldn't pass up any and every opportunity to see him while he was still hers. Because the truth was, she was going to hold tight until the very moment he broke up with her. Her heart was going to shatter into a million pieces, but the more memories she had, the more she could cling to the times they'd shared, the likelier it would be that she would survive.

Because she loved him. Even if he didn't love her.

They got out at the lake and rented a boat. He helped her into it and hopped in himself before pushing away from the little dock. Still, it was quiet between them. She didn't fill the silence, just watched him from the corner of her eye, drinking in his every movement, his every breath, his every sound.

"You're quiet today Usako." His voice was strained. She wondered if that meant he was about to do it. About to tear her to pieces with just a few words.

"Sorry." It was barely a whisper. "I just have a lot on my mind today."

"Like what?" he asked.

She panicked. What could she tell him? If she explained she knew he was going to break up, it would only hasten the end. She couldn't do that. She needed him for as long as she could have him. Her mind whirled.

"I did a fire reading last night," she settled on a topic that was upsetting, but not nearly as dangerous.

"Alone?" he asked, sounding shocked. She knew he thought her worthless and stupid just like everyone else.

"Yes," she said. "They don't work when I'm with Rei."

"Why not?" he asked, his voice concerned now. Of course, he would be concerned if she brought up Rei. She wanted to run away screaming.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"What did you see?"

"A lot of things. Some I've seen before. A crying tree asking me for help. The moon in pain. My brooch, broken." She stopped there. She didn't want to talk about the rest. The little girl was special to her, and the thought of herself laying in that room, helpless, was too frightening to think about, let alone say out loud.

"What was new?" he asked, as though he sensed she was hiding something.

She averted her eyes, refusing to meet his steady stare. She didn't want to talk about that. Didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to hear someone else talk about it. And she didn't want everyone to worry and start treating her even more like she was helpless and worthless.

"Usako?" he asked.

She shrugged again. "Just stuff."

"Usako." His tone had firmed and he put a hand under her chin to make her look at him. Worry filled his eyes, and a spark of anger. Why was he angry? Wasn't he going to be breaking up with her anyways? Why would he possibly care.

He wasn't going to back down. Even when she tried to pull away he held her still, staring into her eyes. Without her permission she opened her mouth.

"It was me," she whispered. "In a room. A black room. I was hiding in a corner. There was a man over me."

"And?" he prompted.

"That's it," she finished lamely.

"Well, we can just make sure you're never alone then," Mamoru said, and she could see the wheels in his head turning. "We'll call the girls and set up a schedule. All of us will take turns to..."

"No." Usagi said, her voice firm.

"No?" Mamoru's eyes sparked with anger.

"No! This is exactly why I was afraid to say anything! You all have lives. You have school and things and I am not going to hide for the rest of my life over a vision that may or may not happen! And even if it does happen, is it now, or in five years? And who is to say I don't make it out on my own?"

"Usako, we all know you're capable in a fight, but on your own?" Mamoru frowned. "Alone, in the dark, with a man who could hurt you... You can't just expect us not to protect you. You're the princess."

"No, I'm not," she muttered. "I was a princess. Now I'm just Usagi."

Mamoru shook his head and started to row faster and faster, moving back toward the docks.

He helped her out of the boat and put an arm around her waist.

"Did all of you forget who beat Beryl? Who beat Metallia?" she muttered, angry now. No one gave her any credit.

"No. We haven't forgotten. Or that you saved all of us, brought us back to life. Or that you died Usagi."

Her head bowed at that. He said Usagi, not Usako. It was true then. He didn't love her anymore. She tried to move away, but he held her tighter, turned her around, and stared at her.

"I love you Mamo-chan," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said. He bent and kissed her.

There was a strange swirl of light above them, and something fell on Mamoru's head, before bouncing away. A moment later a little girl with bright pink hair in her own double bun style fell from the sky and landed in Mamoru's arms.

The girl looked up and gasped, but by then Usagi had taken her, held her tight in her arms, and looked into the red eyes. Before the little girl could speak, she bent and spoke in her ear. "I'll help you save your mommy," she promised.

The little one gaped at her, mouth wide, then threw her arms around Usagi's neck, and cried.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you. Thank you."

She pulled back to look the girl in the face. "I still have to figure out just how to do it. We aren't ready yet. But I'm not letting you go back there alone. You can come and stay with me okay?"

The pink haired girl nodded emphatically.

"Now little one," Mamoru said from behind them, "why don't you tell us your name?"

It was obvious he'd heard everything, even her whisper, because when she whirled around to look at him he seemed confused and a little annoyed.

"Usagi," said the frightened child, cuddling closer into Usagi's arms. "My name is Usagi."

Mamoru looked from one to the other several times, and then he smiled. "Well," he said with a conspiratorial wink, "since it will get awfully difficult to have two Usagi's around, and not get you confused, lets call you Chibi-Usa."

"Two Usagi's?" The little girl repeated, and her jaw dropped open as she looked back up. "Your name is Usagi too?"

She nodded and the little girl began weeping and clinging even harder. She whispered something Usagi didn't catch. She rocked the girl from side to side and hummed the tune from the star locket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Thank you Puu," the newly dubbed Chibi-Usa whispered as she cuddled into her mother's shoulder. She couldn't help but cling to her. She was scared, and had been lonely for so very long, and the only thing in the world she'd wanted was her mother. And now her mother was holding her, cuddling close, and humming a familiar tune.

She looked back at the man, and wondered. She stared at him, looking from his feet all the way up. She could see it now. It was her daddy. And her mommy. Together. She reached out one hand and pulled him closer too, and he wrapped his arms around the older Usagi and she was squished between them, just like they'd done so many times when she was little.

She sighed, and feeling very comfortable and sleepy, she relaxed and closed her eyes. She was aware enough to hear, but didn't have the energy to talk to them.

"What will you tell your parents?" her daddy asked.

"Nothing. I'll just have Luna 'remind' them about my cousin Usagi coming to stay with us while her parents are in America."

"I suppose that could work," he mused. "For right now, why don't you both come to my place. We have to get her some clothing and luggage and she needs a nap."

Her mommy sighed. "Alright, but I want to get her home before dark."

"Should we call the others? She did drop right out of the sky after all."

"Later. She isn't dangerous. She's actually the first vision I ever had. I've been seeing her for months."

"You didn't mention her." He sounded annoyed.

Her mommy sighed again. She did that a lot. In fact, her mommy seemed sad. Very sad. "Mamo-chan, it's hard to explain. She's special to me."

"Special?"

"We're connected somehow. And she's been alone for so long, and her parents are hurt. Everyone is from what I've seen. Everyone she knows and loves is sleeping, but not a normal sleep. And her mom is hurt."

"You've certainly seen her a lot. Why didn't you tell me before?" Daddy sounded mad now.

"Would anyone have listened?" she heard Mommy mutter. Then louder, "Because I didn't know how."

Her mommy was buckling her into a seat, and letting go. Chibi-Usa couldn't let that happen. What if she got hurt now too? She clung tighter and started to cry. "Don't leave me!"

Her mommy climbed into the back seat with her. She cuddled into her side and sighed, feeling better.

"I think she really cares about you too," her daddy said as he got into the front seat. Her mommy smiled down at her, and Chibi-Usa felt better than she had in a very long time. Somehow, her mommy was going to save herself.

Puu must have meant her mommy was Sailor Moon. She just knew it. Her daddy must be Tuxedo Kamen then. The two greatest superheroes who ever lived. That's what her aunts and uncles always said.

She wanted her mommy and daddy and her twin brother to wake up. She missed them, and her other siblings. For now, she was glad to have their younger versions, because her mommy in this time already knew her somehow. Already loved her too. That made her feel warm and comfy, and resting her head on her mommy, she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru was aroused and frustrated beyond belief. He had been ever since he'd helped Usagi get into the car for their date, and it was only getting worse seeing her mothering little Chibi-Usa. Because he had realized almost immediately, Chibi-Usa was their daughter.

The facial features were identical to those he knew so well. The girl's mannerisms were similar to Usagi's too, except for the ones that matched his. The way she frowned, or even smirked, was all him. Her skin tone was his as well. But the pink eyes and hair were confusing. Then again, Usagi's mother had bright blue hair. He shrugged.

He pulled into the parking garage under his building and went around to pick up the sleeping child. Usagi kept a hand on her, just in case she woke up. He carried the girl into the elevator and then down the hall to his apartment. He slipped off his shoes and went to lay the little one on the couch.

Then he turned to Usagi and pulled her into his arms. He wondered when they had Chibi-Usa. It could be any time in the future. For all he knew he could get her pregnant next week. The thought made him harden instantly as he thought about how he would get her pregnant. His body ached at the thought of being inside the woman he loved.

He crashed his lips down onto hers, more passionately than he had intended. He wanted to take her in his room and get started on their future. Then Chibi-Usa stirred on the couch, calling out for her mother, and Usagi broke away. He groaned in frustration, but followed her when she went to the girl.

When Mamoru reached out and ran his fingers over the girl's forehead, brushing her bangs back, visions filled his mind. A city, made all of Crystal, but utterly destroyed. A Crystal Palace, filled with sleeping people. People he recognized. Himself, though slightly changed, his hair a purplish black instead of the jet he was used to, the Senshi, though more of them, and others he didn't recognize.

Inside a massive crystalline structure, Usagi lay, her belly swollen with child. She really had been injured then, if the Crystal was protecting her in such a way. He hoped she would be alright.

None of them really looked any older, though her hair had changed color, as had his. Her hair was silver in the vision, pink at the very tips. And his had a purple tint to it. He frowned. In his arms lay a little boy, about Chibi-Usa's age, with purple hair. His eyes closed, breathing even. Beside him lay an older boy. One that looked identical to himself. Their eldest child, he assumed. There were other children near him as well, a blonde girl that looked like a carbon copy of his Usako, and a little red-haired toddler.

There were other people. Some he didn't recognize, but they wore the Senshi fuka. And there were men as well. Four of whom he recognized as the Dark Generals. That was strange. Why would they be there? Hadn't they been killed? There was another man with bright red hair, his arms tight around two little girls, twins he thought. There were more children, many more. Some cuddled up against the Senshi, some off on their own. Families, he thought.

He pulled out of the vision and stared at Usagi, mouth open wide. She stared back. Chibi-Usa had calmed now and he thought perhaps she would sleep for a time. He grabbed Usagi, gently, by the arm and pulled her away, into the kitchen where he could talk to her.

"Usako," he murmured, and wrapped his arms around her.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"Everyone sleeping, like you said. But I could see who they were."

"Who?" she asked.

"Us. All of us. The Senshi, the others. We were all there. Sleeping."

"Oh." Usagi frowned then, and stared into the living room, where Chibi-Usa was beginning to wake up.

Mamoru stared at Usagi, though she was looking away. His mind conjured images of him picking her up and putting her on the counter where he could take her again and again and plant their child into her. He adjusted himself in his pants, hoping she didn't notice. He had to get himself under control. 

From the living room came the sound of a little girl, screaming for her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Shopping!" Mamoru said, as they moved back out to the living room. Usagi could hear desperation in his voice. "We need to go shopping. She needs things."

"Okay Mamo-chan," she said, latching on to the excuse to get out of the house. "But first, let me call Luna."

"Luna-P?" Chibi-Usa asked. "It's right there!" She pointed to a little black ball with cat ears that was somehow floating around next to the door.

"No sweetie," Usagi corrected. "The Luna from my time."

"Oh."

Usagi pulled out her communicator and pressed the button for Luna.

"Hello?" the cat answered. She looked miserable. "Usagi-chan? Are you okay?"

"Yes Luna. I'm with Mamoru and Chibi-Usa, which is why I needed to call you. We need your help."

"Help? What do you need? Who is Chibi-Usa?"

"I need you to give my parents the thought that I'm picking up my cousin from the train this afternoon and bringing her home, and that she's going to stay with us for a while. Her name is Chibi-Usa."

"But your cousin is Haruki," Luna said, sounding confused.

"I know. You'll have to invent another cousin with a different family entirely, one that has gone to America and left us to care for her. I'm sorry, but if I come home and try to tell my parents a little girl came from the future to get help... they'll think I've gone insane."

"From the future?" Luna asked, and Usagi wanted to laugh. It was nice not being the one having trouble understanding for once.

"I promise I'll explain everything when I get home."

"Okay, I'm on it. When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. We have to go get her some clothing and things, but I'll try to be home for dinner."

"Okay."

"Thanks Luna. You're the best."

She ended the call and turned to Chibi-Usa, who was now throwing Luna-P up in the air and catching it as it came back down.

"You ready to go out shopping?"

The girl nodded emphatically. Usagi grabbed her hand and led her over to the genkan. Her shoes were there, as well as Mamoru's and she looked down at the little girl's feet. They hadn't taken hers off because she was sleeping, but she had to remember to get her a couple pairs of slippers for her own house and here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chibi-Usa couldn't help grinning up at her mommy. She didn't want to freak her out by telling her the truth, but she felt happier than she had in a very long time. The older Usagi stayed close to her, holding her hand, or putting a hand on her shoulder. Or she carried her. And Chibi-Usa liked that very much.

Sometimes her daddy carried her instead, taking her from mommy so her 'arms could have a break.' Chibi-Usa thought that was funny. Her mommy tried to argue the first time he took her and she giggled at the look daddy gave mommy. It was funny.

But something was wrong with mommy. She didn't laugh and grab daddy the way they were supposed to. And daddy hadn't picked mommy up and kissed her 'til she couldn't breathe even once. It seemed wrong to Chibi-Usa and she was determined to find out what was going on.

"She's going to need school things. She'll probably end up in my old school, and I have a couple outfits left, but I don't know what size they are." Mommy said.

Daddy frowned. "What's the school name. We can go order some, and see if they have one on the rack for her."

They walked into a clothing shop that did school uniforms and a few minutes later a lady that smelled like flowers was wrapping a measuring tape around her waist, and then measuring her legs and arms. It tickled and she giggled and pulled away. Mommy laughed and daddy hid a grin.

Mommy found her a pretty suitcase with a kitty on it that looked like Luna. She loved it. Then mommy found a back pack for school that had a big yellow flower with a little ladybug. It reminded her of her sister. Chibi-Usa loved it and hugged it tight. She didn't want to let it go so they could buy it, but as soon as it was paid for mommy took the tags off and put it on her back. Chibi-Usa looked up at her and grinned.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome Chibi-Usa," she said and hugged her. She held her arms up so mommy carried her for a while again. She loved being held by mommy.

Then daddy was buckling her into the car and mommy slid in beside her. But they didn't go back to daddy's apartment. They went to mommy's house where she lived with her parents. That's when Chibi-Usa realized things needed to be fixed. Mommies and Daddies were supposed to live together. She frowned and cried when daddy left, but mommy promised they would see him again soon.

She was told to call her grandparents Ikuko-mama, and Kenji-papa. It felt strange, but she shrugged and smiled at her real mommy. Even though she wasn't born yet, her real mommy already loved her.

They ate dinner with the family and then her mommy took her upstairs and gave her a bath and helped her put on pajamas and tucked her into bed. Then her mommy climbed in beside her and started talking to Luna.

Chibi-Usa loved Luna from the future, but she didn't like her very much in this time. She said mean things to mommy about not having enough 'sponsitility and not being good at fighting and not having good grades.

Luna didn't know it, but it made her mommy cry. She felt big wet drops fall on her neck when her mommy turned and cuddled with her. That was another thing that had to change. Luna had to learn to be nice. She sighed and fell asleep, dreaming about her brothers and sisters, and all the fun stuff they would do when she woke them all up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to just say this... I am not a Luna hater (at least not MANGA Luna) but I want to show all sorts of miscommunications here. 
> 
> Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking... that many kids? But seriously, the couple lives for a thousand years... Do you really think there's no chance they would have other kids? LOL. Seriously, Kousagi is the only other canon child, and technically she's from an alternate dimension (see the manga for details) but I added a twin to Chibi-Usa in one of my other stories, and I just fell in love with him, so he's been a constant for me in nearly every one I write... because lets face it, the girl in the anime (and even the manga) is a bit of a brat.   
> The others haven't really been developed much yet. Just Chibi-Mamo (Chibi-Usa's twin) and to a certain extent Tentomushi (which means Ladybug). But Naru and Motoki will eventually be developed as well. LOL. Yes, I had to name them after their best friends, because I can.


	3. Ending Miscommunications

Usagi woke up slowly, thankful it was before the alarm went off. She'd been getting better at waking in the mornings, but she would never be a true early riser. Now though, she had Chibi-Usa to prepare for school as well as herself. Even though her parents thought the little girl a cousin, Usagi felt much closer to the child than that. She adored her, loved her already, though how that was possible so soon she didn't know.

For Chibi-Usa's first day in a new school, Usagi wanted to be there for her. Her mother would be picking the little girl up from school, and bringing her home, but Mamoru was going to come get her before getting Usagi. She planned to bring the pink-haired princess to the Hikawah Jinja to meet the other Senshi. Usagi was very excited about it, but nervous too. She hoped the others were kind to the little girl.

She slid out of bed and hurried into her bathroom to take a brief shower and dress in her uniform. By the time she came back out, her hair done, and fully dressed except for her shoes, Chibi-Usa was starting to wake up. The alarm sounded. She shut it off and helped her up and into her school clothing.

"Okay, so I'm going to be walking you to school, and Mamo-chan will be picking you up. I've just got to fill out a few papers for you. Luna got me some records to use. Your last name is the same as mine, okay?"

Chibi-Usa nodded her head as Usagi zipped and buttoned the skirt around her waist. She tucked the shirt in, careful not to scratch the little one, then began to brush and style her hair. The buns she liked were slightly different than the ones Usagi preferred. A little more conical than round, and her hair was a bit shorter, and bubble-gum pink. But Usagi thought they looked a lot alike in spite of that.

The two of them went downstairs together. Usagi pulled out everything to prepare the bento boxes for their lunch and let Chibi-Usa nibble on some toast and a banana as she wasn't the best cook. She grabbed the same for herself and ate small bites between packing lunches for the two of them and another for her brother Shingo.

He came down the stairs a few minutes later and thanked her. They didn't fight and argue as much lately, and though she wondered why, she didn't want to break the peace by asking. She just enjoyed it.

"You're taking Chibi-Usa to school?" Shingo asked.

"Yeah. I have to get her registered so I'm leaving in just a minute. I'll be home a bit late this afternoon. Not until around dinner time. Could you tell mom? Oh, and remind her that Mamoru is picking Chibi-Usa up and bringing us both to the shrine?"

"I'll tell her. See you later."

"Bye Shingo. Have a good day!" she called out as Chibi-Usa grabbed her hand and she led the little girl to the door. They changed out their slippers for shoes and Usagi put another pair into the girl's backpack for the school. A second later they were out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chibi-Usa liked the way mommy walked her. A little fast, with a lot of arm swinging and pointing out new and pretty things. She smiled the whole way to school. She didn't want to be away from mommy all day, but the older Usagi had promised that daddy would come and get her almost as soon as Ikuko-mama got her home, so she just nodded.

Usagi got her registered for classes and brought her into the room to meet her new teacher. The sensei was nice and there were some really nice students, but she wanted her mommy and daddy. She sighed and listened to the teacher as she called out names. But then she said the wrong one for Usagi. It was supposed to be Chiba Usagi, not Tsukino Usagi. It took a moment for her to remember mommy and daddy weren't married yet. She blushed and raised her hand.

A boy sitting behind her laughed and made fun of her for not knowing her own name. She couldn't help the tears that trickled down her face. Sitting next to her was a girl with dark hair tied up in a bun. She turned around and yelled at the boy and gave Chibi-Usa a hug.

"What do people call you?" she asked.

"Chibi-Usa. What's your name?"

"You can call me Momo," the girl said, and gave her a grin. "I'll be your friend."

Chibi-Usa smiled. She felt better, being away from mommy, if she had a friend with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru pulled up at the Tsukino house and walked to the door. He knocked once before it swung open and pink-haired bundle of energy smacked into his legs, wrapping him in a tight hug. He grinned and picked Chibi-Usa up.

"Hey Mamoru-kun," Ikuko said, coming to the door a second later. "You've got her? Here's her bag and her ball." She handed the items over and Mamoru smiled. She was always nice to him, treating him like he was already part of the family, though he and Usagi hadn't been dating very long.

"Thanks. I think Usagi said she'd be back for dinner, but I can't remember," he admitted.

Ikuko laughed. "With that girl plans change on the fly." She hugged Chibi-Usa one last time before Mamoru led his future daughter to the car.

They had to get Usagi from her school, and he was a bit worried about traffic. He took one less class than everyone else in his school. He was taking a college credit course this year instead and only had to attend twice a week. So he had plenty of time to pick up Chibi-Usa and get to his girlfriend. He could only assume he would also be bringing Ami, Makoto, and Minako.

"How was school?" he asked Chibi-Usa after he had buckled her in to the booster seat they'd purchased the night before.

"It was okay, but I missed you guys," she complained. "And a boy teased me cause of my name."

"Why?"

"Cause I didn't raise my hand right away. He said I didn't know it and laughed."

Mamoru hid a frown. He remembered teasing his Usako because he wasn't sure how to handle falling in love with her. He hoped the boy didn't have some sort of crush on his daughter. He would have to put a stop to it. He shook his head. His best guess was that she was around six. That was far too young for such things. He knew he was being silly, but he felt as protective of her as he did of his soulmate.

The drive to get Usagi was much different with a chattering child in the car. He wasn't bored, that was for certain. He couldn't help but laugh at some of the strange things she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rei waited a bit impatiently at the top of the temple steps. Mamoru was bringing the girls, and apparently a surprise guest as well. Usagi hadn't been very forthcoming and it vexed her a bit. The girl had only said it would be easier to explain in person. She saw the car pull up and the girls and Mamoru got out, but then Usagi went to the back door and for a moment she was leaning in.

There was a loud giggle that echoed up the stairs and into the courtyard behind her, but though it sounded like Usagi's, it wasn't. She gasped when she got her first glimpse of the little girl. She'd seen her in a vision, holding Usagi and Mamoru's hands. It was closely linked with another vision of a single tear in a glass vial, and the newest one she'd received, but had not yet told her friend.

She wasn't sure she wanted to tell Usagi about it. She didn't want to see fear cross her face. As hard as she was on the little blonde, she loved her very much. She watched the group climbing the steps, a hint of fear and trepidation crawling up her spine. Whether the girl meant to or not, she was going to put Usagi in danger somehow.

The little pink-haired girl clung tightly to Usagi's hands as she climbed the steps. It was obvious her little legs were getting tired. Usagi bent as though to pick her up, but Mamoru stopped her and put the child on his shoulders, holding her legs to steady her. She clung to his head with one hand, while the other reached for Usagi's.

Finally the group reached the top and she led them into the room where they held their meetings. Mamoru put the little girl down and the girl ran over to Rei.

"Hi! I'm Chibi-Usa, and you're Rei-chan!"

Rei couldn't help the laugh that snuck out. "Yes, I am," she whispered with a grin.

She raised her eyebrows at Usagi, waiting for an explanation.

"This is going to sound strange guys," Usagi said as she settled onto a cushion. "Rei, you taught me how to do a fire reading, but I seem to do better at home, with just a candle."

Luna made a strange sound and Rei glanced at her.

"For a couple months now I've been trying to do a reading every night. And one of my first visions was this little one. Her name is Usagi, and she's from the future."

"How far in the future?" Ami asked, pulling out her Mercury computer.

"I'm not sure. But a very long time. We're all there though. And we don't look very different. None of us looks very old. Early twenties I suppose," Mamoru said. "I saw it when I brushed back her hair yesterday."

Usagi nodded. "It's in a palace made entirely of crystal. Unfortunately Chibi-Usa's mother is injured somehow, and everyone else seems to be sleeping, except for you four who seem to be in more of a trance. I think you're actually doing something to protect everyone."

"Wow," Makoto looked shocked. "Usagi, how come you didn't tell us any of this before?"

Usagi flushed, looking flustered and Rei guessed why she hadn't spoken. It hurt her heart to realize Usagi didn't think they'd have believed her. The worst part was, if Rei hadn't seen some of the same things herself, she might not have. What did that say about her? About how she saw her leader.

"Tell them the rest Usako," Mamoru said quietly.

"Only if you take Chibi-Usa out to play," she said and gave him a look that spoke volumes. He nodded and stood up, reaching for the girl's hand.

"But I don't want to go..." the little one whined. "I want to stay with m..." she stopped suddenly and shook her head. "Sorry," she whispered and stood up, following Mamoru out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Usagi," Luna started, "could you please tell us what's going on now?"

It had been a few minutes since Mamoru had taken the little one out, and Usagi was staring off into space. She looked uncomfortable and uncertain. Finally she turned and looked at Luna and Artemis, who was next to her.

"Sorry. It's hard to talk about," she whispered. "Chibi-Usa isn't the only thing I've seen in my visions."

"What else?" asked Rei, sounding strained.

"A tree, asking for help and for love. The moon in pain. My brooch, broken. A tear in a vial. And..." she stopped and looked over to Rei, who nodded. "Myself. I was in this dark chamber, on the floor..." she didn't finish.

"There was a man over her. She was wearing a dress with wings on it, but it was torn down the center and there was a large bruise on her cheek. And she was huddled in on herself, trying to hide from the man, who was reaching for her." Rei put an arm around Usagi's waist.

"I should have told you," Usagi whispered.

"Yes, you should have, but I think perhaps there's a lot more you haven't been telling us," Rei said. "And I think it's our own faults you're keeping secrets."

"Can Mamoru come back in now?" Artemis asked. "I can go get him." Luna thought perhaps he wanted to give the girls a minute. Usagi nodded and he ran out as fast as his feet could carry him.

"What do you mean about Usagi keeping secrets?" Minako asked.

"Look at her arms."

The girls all looked at her, and Luna followed suit, noticing the change. Usagi was forming slight muscles in her upper arms. She'd noticed other changes as well, including better balance, showing up on time, and more skills during a fight. She nodded in approval. Artemis had been right.

"You're working out," Makoto said approvingly.

Usagi nodded. "I can do seventeen push ups," she said proudly.

"That's impressive Usagi," Luna said. "But what's more impressive is the stack of books on your desk, the improved battle strategy you've formed, your increased balance and agility, and the fact that you always do your homework now."

Usagi's jaw dropped as she stared at her and Luna felt guilty. She should have noticed all of that before, and made sure to mention it. From now on, she promised herself, she would remember that her charge was still a teenager and needed encouragement. Artemis had been right. She'd been too hard on her lately, but she vowed to do better.

"Usagi-chan," she said, looking at her charge. "I'm sorry I didn't notice how hard you've been trying."

"Me too," Rei said, and the others chorused after her.

Usagi looked like she might break into tears. "Thank you," she whispered. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Usagi!" they shouted and there was a rush on the girl as everyone hugged her. A few happy tears were shed and the girls eventually moved back to their places.

"So, is there a plan for the vision?" Rei asked, looking carefully at Usagi.

"I was thinking of something. I was watching this movie with my brother a couple weeks ago. One of those American spy movies. They had these little tiny tracking devices that were disguised as all sorts of other things. Earrings, hair clips, even a rhinestone on a girl's nail. Could we make one?" She looked over to Ami who had pulled out the Mercury computer again.

"If we do, maybe we should all have one. Because we don't know when, or technically even if this is going to happen. Visions can be changed. We've seen that already," she added.

Mamoru and Chibi-Usa returned. Artemis came in just behind them and moved to sit next to Luna again. He smiled at her and she rubbed his head with her own in appreciation. Things would change between herself and Usagi now, and she was grateful.

"I'll need Artemis to help me," Ami said, "But I think we can build the tracking devices the same way be built the communicators."

"Good, that means we can avoid that one getting worse," Usagi said with a nod. "Also, I had a thought about the tear."

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"I think I can save a few people. I know what the tear is, and where it is."

Rei gasped. "Is it from... that night?"

"What night?" Makoto asked.

"The night Mamoru was taken. The night the Crystal formed from a single tear." Rei said looking stunned.

Usagi nodded. "When the Crystal became whole again the night I saved him, the tear dropped down and into a vial that appeared in my hand." She reached into her subspace pocket. "And since I had the vision, I think I know what to do with it, and why it was saved."

Chibi-Usa climbed into Usagi's lap and whispered something none of the others caught. The blonde smiled at the little girl and nodded. The little one giggled and bounced excitedly, then snuggled in and got comfortable. Usagi wrapped her arms around the girl and rested her chin on the bubble-gum pink hair.

"What are you going to do?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm going to bring back the Shitennou," Usagi said gently, and rested her hand on his for a long moment, staring up at him. He nodded, and Luna could tell he believed she could do it.

"What do you need?" Luna asked.

"Only their stones," Usagi said. "Mamo-chan has them."

"When?" Minako asked.

"Well, I'd rather do it at night, under the moon. Maybe it's superstitious, but I feel like it will give it just that added boost I need. I only have to touch the tear and pray to Selene, the moon goddess and to my mother Queen Serenity for a little help. But I... sort of already know it's going to work. I saw them. In my visions from the future. All four of them."

Luna looked around the room. The hope on the girl's faces was almost unbearable to Luna. She believed Usagi could do it too, but they looked so sad, and so hopeful. It was painful to watch. Mamoru was almost as bad, struggling with himself.

"Tonight?" Luna asked.

"I think it would be best to do it soon," Usagi said. "Tonight is fine."

After a few minutes Usagi and Mamoru took a now sleeping Chibi-Usa and left the shrine. Luna wanted to follow but she knew they were probably going to go to his place for a while before he took her home for dinner.

"So," Ami said, looking over at Rei, "do you think Usagi knows Chibi-Usa is her daughter?"

Rei shrugged. "Perhaps on some level, but I don't think she's consciously realized it yet. She loves her though."

Ami nodded.

Luna glanced from one to the other in shock. "You mean...?" she couldn't finish her sentence. She glanced at the door Usagi and Mamoru had left through and tried to picture it.

"Yeah. I saw it on the Mercury computer. She's Usagi and Mamoru's daughter."

"I pretty much caught it the second I saw her in the vision but I didn't want to believe because Chibi-Usa is the catalyst for the danger Usagi will find herself in." Rei frowned.

"Do you think the tracking devices will work?" Luna asked.

Artemis shook his head. "I don't think they will if she's in a different time, and that seems to be what we're dealing with here. So we also need a tracker that can find her in any time."

"I might know of one," Rei said quietly. They all looked at her. "But first, someone has to arrive."

They could get no more out of her after that. She simply said the visions were too fragmented to explain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru made a strangled sound as Usagi leaned over and kissed Chibi-Usa, who had fallen asleep at the shrine. She was frustrated. If he hadn't wanted them to come over, he shouldn't have offered to have dinner together. She let out a sigh before she turned to find he was no longer in the room.

Usagi reminded herself she was aware he was planning to break up with her, and gave a quick pep talk in her head. She wouldn't cry or scream or beg, she promised mentally. She would accept it, and deal with the pain later. It didn't mean her gut wasn't clenching. She wished she could just figure out what was in his mind.

She swiped away a stray tear and went into the kitchen where he was pulling out the ingredients for hayashi rice. It was a simple meal to make, consisting of a thick beef stew poured over rice. She pulled the meat out of the refrigerator and went to wash her hands before cutting it. He didn't mind her helping him in the kitchen as much as some other people did.

Her mind moved on to her plan to save his men. At least he wouldn't be alone anymore. She wondered what he was thinking. If she'd seen the vision sooner she might have figured out the plan sooner. As it was, she knew now. In the strange calm after the battle she'd forgotten about it completely however, and she was worried he might be angry with her.

"Are you okay?" she asked finally. His silence had dragged on so long that she was worried.

"Hmm?" he looked over at her. "Yes, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I'm sorry." Usagi whispered.

"For what?" he asked, and she thought he sounded confused.

"Not thinking of it earlier," she answered. "Maybe I could already have brought them back."

"Things happened when they're meant to happen. Anyways, I already knew they'd come back, somehow, though I never knew the Crystal was formed from a tear."

"How did you know?" Usagi asked, curious.

"My vision yesterday," he admitted as he stirred the rice. "I saw them with..." but he stopped suddenly and went quiet.

"What aren't you telling me Mamo-chan?" she asked. She watched as he struggled with what to tell her. It made her a little angry that he was holding something back from her. Even if he didn't want her anymore, he should be willing to talk to her.

"I saw more than I said," he answered finally. He turned away from the stove and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. It made her feel strange. Her heart ached with all the mixed signals she was receiving from him lately.

"What did you see Mamo-chan?" she asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru couldn't answer. His mind had focused instead on the way her breasts felt pressed up against him, the way her legs looked in her school skirt, the way her hair reflected the glint of sunlight.

He took her mouth then, nipping her lower lip before laving it with his tongue. She gasped as he pressed harder against her and he plunged into her mouth, wanting to take all of her in that moment. He was so aroused it was painful. He wanted to carry her to his bedroom, strip her naked, and plunge into her, starting their family immediately.

Usagi's arms had gone around his neck, and she was pressing herself tighter against him. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, setting her on top of the counter in the kitchen. He thrust against her several times, wanting to tear her clothing off her body.

When he pulled his head back to breathe she looked dazed and confused. She tilted her head to the side.

"What did you see Mamo-chan?"

"The rest of our children," he answered and lowered his head to bite her neck.

"But..." she trailed off, moaning. He lifted his head and looked at her. "But I thought you were going to break up with me."

Mamoru didn't think he could be more shocked. He stared at her, flabbergasted, for several long seconds.

"What?" he growled. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because... because you don't want me?" It sounded like a question, and he realized exactly what he'd been doing by hiding his feelings from her.

"Usako," he breathed. "I want you more than my next breath. You just... I could..." he stopped with a sigh. "You don't understand. And that's my fault. Usagi, almost all I can think about lately is you. I'm trying to control myself to protect you."

"Protect me?" Now she sounded irritated. "From what?"

"Me."

She stared at him.

"Usako... once we reach that point. Once I make you mine completely, that's it. I can barely control myself now. I want to throw you over my shoulder, throw you into my bed and take you. And if I do that, I won't stop taking you. Without a condom on Usako, because I fully intend to plant my baby in you. The same day we get married if I can. There have been days when I take five or ten cold showers so I don't force you down on my living room floor and take you over and over until you beg me to stop."

He was panting and hoarse by the time he finished. The images in his mind playing havoc with him. He could take her right here on this counter. And perhaps if there wasn't a little girl sleeping in the next room, he would be doing so that minute.

"That's our child in there Usako. One of several children from what I saw." He growled at the thought. "And all I can think about this moment is holding you down on this counter and putting our first baby in you." He panted. "And the minute I have you completely, that's it Usako. I won't let any other guy near you. I'll want all of your time when you aren't at school or busy with Senshi work. I'll want to know where you are every second of every day. And I'm trying, so very hard, not to do that to you."

Usagi's mouth had fallen open, her eyes had turned into bright blue saucers, her skin had flushed to a rosy glow, and he could see and smell her arousal. It was even more difficult not to take her. He gulped and put a finger under her chin to close her mouth as more images popped into his mind.

"Mamo-chan!" Her voice was soft. "I thought it was only me."

He tilted his head, a silent plea for her to continue.

"At first it was just the dreams, making me feel things, want things I didn't even understand. And then when we started kissing and you touched me for the first time, all of a sudden the only thing I've been able to think about was what it would be like with you. And..." she stopped and blushed.

"What?"

"I've been sort of hoping..." she swallowed hard, "maybe thinking I could make you lose control."

"Lose control?" he asked, his throbbing member painfully swollen, his balls tightening until they ached.

"Yes. I keep thinking about you snapping and pushing me up against a wall and..." she didn't finish. She didn't have to. He groaned.

"Don't push me Usako," he warned. "You might just get what you're asking for." He slammed his mouth against hers, putting all of his pent up need into the kiss.

Suddenly there was a loud scream from the living room.


	4. Finding Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help myself. Some of my other characters... and my changes to characters are showing up now. I really hope you all enjoy the way I am taking this story. I know it's a little more... emotional and angsty than my normal writing, but I can't help myself. I have all these thoughts and ideas for this story. Little plot twists I've always thought about... Please tell me what you think!
> 
> Also... For first season stuff... Read the manga or watch the Crystal version to get a better understanding of what happened to/with the Shitennou. The Silver Crystal was always in Usagi's possession, and was formed from a tear. That tear is the basis of the return of the Shitennou. The need Usagi/Sailor Moon felt in the moment the tear was released and formed the crystal still remains inside the drop. As for the sort of prayer/wish/ritual I'm creating... it is entirely a work of imagination. Perhaps there are elements from various religions, but it was not intentional.

Chibi-Usa was afraid of the bad man. He hurt her mommy. Not the mommy from her time. The mommy from this time. She didn't understand what she was seeing, but it frightened her. He hit her and tore her clothes and then mommy was on the floor and she was crying.

"MOMMY!" she yelled, and screamed as loud as she could. She had to get to mommy. Had to stop the bad man who was reaching for her. "MOMMY!"

And then mommy was holding her, brushing the sweaty hair back from her face. She clung tightly to her, unable to stop crying. She had to warn mommy about the bad man. She had to tell her, but she couldn't stop crying. Her chest heaved with hiccoughs. Her heart ached with sadness. Her head hurt from the sound of her own screams.

"Shh, Chibi-Usa, it's okay," mommy whispered, rocking her back and forth and humming the tune she knew so well. "You're safe baby. I've got you. We're here."

"Mommy," she whimpered. "The bad man is coming."

"The bad man who hurt your mommy?" daddy asked.

Chibi-Usa frowned. She wasn't sure how to explain. She was starting to calm down, and trying to remember what Puu had told her. She had to be careful what she said.

"The bad man... he... listens to someone and does something with a big purple crystal. It hurt everyone but me cause I was bad and didn't listen. But he... he's going to hurt young mommy." She couldn't help starting to weep again. The dream had scared her.

"Not if I can help it," Mommy said, her voice strong. "We're trying to work out a plan. I saw it too baby. We're going to try and stop it."

"I won't let anything happen to her Chibi-Usa," daddy said, his arms wrapping around both of them. He had a mad face on but he wasn't mad at her or mommy. "I'd follow her anywhere," he promised.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Come on, lets go wash up." Mommy stood up, lifting her easily. "Dinner is almost ready and then I have to get you home and in bed so we can save your uncles."

Chibi-Usa was very happy about that. She wanted to go with them, but the last time she had disobeyed Mommy had gotten hurt. She wouldn't disobey again. So she nodded and went to wash her face and hands.

"I love you mommy," she whispered.

"I love you too Chibi-Usa," mommy said, and kissed her cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi was reeling. It had been a long, strange day. There had been so many wonderful moments. Luna and the girls were proud of her. Mamo-chan didn't want to break up with her at all. In fact, just the opposite. She smiled as she remembered how casually he had mentioned marrying her. As if it were a foregone conclusion.

Chibi-Usa's scream had frightened her though. And she was worried about the dream. Rei had had a vision, as had Usagi, and now Chibi-Usa. It worried her. The vision had ended in the same place for all three. When he was reaching down for her. She hoped that meant she was able to escape somehow. More likely it meant the future wasn't set.

She kissed Chibi-Usa's cheek and went downstairs. At least the little one had fallen asleep easily. She just prayed she had no more visions tonight. That would be awful, especially if Usagi hadn't returned yet.

She went into the living room and sat next to Shingo, who was playing the newest Sailor V game. They hadn't yet beaten it, and she really wished she had time to sit and play for a while, but she had things that needed to be done.

"Hey Shingo, can I ask you a favor?" Usagi said quietly. Their parents were both in the kitchen and she didn't want to disturb them.

Shingo pressed the pause button and turned to look at her. Sometimes she thought he knew so much more than he let on. She wanted to reach out and hug him.

"What's up Usagi?" he asked.

"Chibi-Usa had a bad dream earlier." Usagi wasn't sure why she was going to him and not her mother, but it felt right this time. "I was hoping perhaps you could listen out for her."

Shingo stared into her eyes for a long moment and then nodded. "I'll keep my door open until you get back. Do you know how long you'll be?"

Usagi shook her head. The excuse she'd given her parents was a school assignment about logging stars. She was pretty sure Shingo saw right through that though. He was very smart.

"I don't, but I hope it's not too long. I don't want her to wake up alone if she has another nightmare."

"I've got her," Shingo promised. "Be careful out there. People are crazy this time of year. You know how they get in the spring."

The warning was vague but Usagi peered at Shingo as she nodded. She wondered what he was thinking about and how she could keep him and the rest of her family safe and protected from whatever was about to happen. Because she could feel it in the air. Very soon things were going to change.

"Love you Shingo," she whispered.

"Love you too. I think Mamoru just pulled up. Stay close to him, okay?" Shingo hugged her quickly then pulled away.

"I will," she promised. She stood and went to the door. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" she called. Loud enough for them to hear but not to wake her future child. She heard them call out to her and her mother's reminder to make sure she had her key, and then she was out the door and running to Mamoru's car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shingo put down his controller and went to check on his 'cousin.' He wanted to laugh at that. The damned cat had tried to put the whammy on him. She'd managed it once or twice, but once he had caught on to what she was doing he had made sure to close his mind so the memory tricks didn't work.

He was quite aware that his sister was Sailor Moon. And he was pretty sure the little 'cousin' in her bedroom was from the future. He'd overheard some things and dreamed others. His dreams had been terrifying the night before. A man had tried to hurt his sister, and by the looks of it when he'd finally torn out of the dream, he had been about to succeed.

How that was possible he couldn't guess. He went into Usagi's room. Chibi-Usa was laying on the bed, a sliver of moonlight shining down on her face. She looked so much like Usagi it was scary. Could have been her clone except for the few small changes. Pink hair. How on earth had that happened? Though, their mother had blue hair... he shrugged.

Usagi had been changing. He wasn't really sure if anyone else had noticed it. She'd grown quiet and withdrawn, though she seemed better tonight. Her physical appearance was changing too. She was becoming a woman, but also growing stronger. She had muscles on her arms and legs now, and he'd caught her working out on her own often.

The strangest change was her hair. The moonlight reflected on a strand left on her pillow and he picked it up. Silver. It had started slowly. The day after she had saved Mamoru from the evil people. He couldn't figure out exactly what had happened back then, but ever since she had been getting strands of silver mixed in with her golden hair.

He pulled the blanket up under Chibi-Usa's chin and left the room, going to his own. He held the strand under the lamp on his desk, looking it over carefully. At the very tip her hair had a pink tinge to it. So he was right. He'd figured something like that would show up. If he was guessing right Chibi-Usa wasn't his cousin. She was his niece.

He was determined to protect them both somehow. Because he had a secret of his own. He hadn't told his sister, or her cat. With the way the black feline spoke to her he was unsure he even wanted the cat to know. Shingo was different too. He was like Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Kamen or something.

He'd been alone once when a Youma had tried to attack him. Instead of passing out or dying, drained of energy, he had felt warmth in his chest and had seen a flash of light. A moment later there had been a sword in his hand and he had shouted words that made the Youma turn to dust. And he'd known his name. Blue Moon Knight.

He set the strand down on his desk and picked up the phone. He needed someone to talk to about all of this. He knew just who to call. The other person in his family who was different. His cousin, his real cousin, Haruki. He'd had a similar experience. Faced with a Youma all on his own he had changed too, becoming Sun Knight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru was in an odd mood. He knew it and tried to keep his feelings tightly contained. If he let go, for even a second, he was afraid he would take Usagi somewhere far away and hide her. He only wanted to protect her, to love her, to make sure nothing bad ever happened to her. But he knew she would be angry and hurt if he acted that way.

He knew she wasn't weak. It didn't make the drive to protect her any less fierce. She had his heart and soul, and if he lost her the world could burn for all he cared. So he kept his urges banked, but stayed on high alert. Chibi-Usa's nightmare had driven it home for him. He could lose Usagi.

There was just no way he was going to let that happen. She was his everything. She was his life, his family, his soulmate, his laughter. And he would do anything to protect her. He rested one hand on her thigh as he drove. He had to touch her. Know she was safe and close.

He hadn't even wanted to let her go long enough to put Chibi-Usa to bed. She was strong. In fact, she was the strongest of all of them. But that didn't mean he didn't want to keep her safe. Someday she would be his wife, the mother of what appeared to be several of his children. He had to protect her. It was built into him. It was even in his name.

They made it to the Jinja with time to spare. They weren't going to start until around ten so that the moon would be high. He could feel the stones in his pocket. His men were coming back to him. He swallowed a lump at the memory of their loss. They had gotten their memories back only moments before Metallia had destroyed them. He had burned with the knowledge when he'd woken up. He'd helped defeat Metallia, but he had been so sad for days after.

His Usako was going to bring them back. He already knew it would work. He'd seen them after all. So they weren't the dark generals anymore, but his Shitennou. He had no reason to worry about the future. Because if it was Usagi's tear that saved them, their hearts would be pure and free from evil.

He glanced at her quickly as they climbed the steps. Her hair shone silver in the moonlight, and there was a sort of glow about her. Like the moon. He smiled and squeezed her hand gently. Once they'd reached the top of the steps he pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips. He savored the sweet taste of her. He wanted to take her home and drive himself deep inside her and never let her go.

But they had work to do. The other girls and both cats met them along the path and Rei led them all to the practice field. It was an open area hidden in the woods behind the shrine. He knew Rei had set up everything Usagi requested. The priestess wouldn't fail Usagi, or Jadeite for that matter.

He took out the stones and handed them over. Usagi smiled and kissed his cheek, squeezing his hand once before she walked to the tree stump where the bowl lay. She started to talk while she set everything up.

"I've been thinking about this for a few days now. I want to make sure I have everything just right." She poured the glass of water into a wide white bowl and set the glass to the side. She then placed the stones in the bottom of the bowl carefully, so none was covered by the others. "Each of you is going to help me," she continued.

The girls nodded and so did he.

"First, Mamo-chan, could you add a rose to the bowl?" He nodded and stepped forward, pulling a red rose from nothingness into existence and laid it in the water. He noticed the rose was edged in gold. It hadn't been something he'd done consciously. It had just happened. He frowned, but backed away slowly. The rose almost seemed to shine.

"Okay, Minako, some pure love energy please." Minako stepped forward and a small orange heart appeared in her hand. She placed it gently into the water. It glowed pure and bright.

"Makoto, just a tiny zap right into the water." Mamoru understood now why she hadn't asked them to henshin. Each of the girls had some access to their abilities untransformed, and this way their contributions were small and easily contained. Makoto moved close and held a finger just over the surface of the water. A beautiful miniature streak of electricity glowed green as it danced along the surface.

"Ami, a single small piece of ice please." Ami smiled and the ice she placed in the water glowed blue and did not melt.

"Rei, a small flame." Rei moved close and concentrated, releasing a small flame that spun and whirled over the surface, almost seeming to play with the lightning.

"Now, my tear," Usagi said finally. She pulled a tiny vial from her subspace pocket and unstoppered it, tipping it over the center of the bowl. The tear shimmered, gathering the light of the moon as it fell, making a tiny ripple on the surface of the water. The change was immediate. The water became silver, glowing brightly.

Everyone held their breath. Except for Usagi.

"Goddess Selene," she whispered her prayer, "and my mother Queen Serenity, I need your help. Four lives were taken too soon. The men who were lost are protectors of this planet, and of the people represented with them. We all need them. Please, help me as I wish for their return. Please give me the strength to do this, to bring them home again."

She paused then and closed her eyes, head bowed. "Please Silver Crystal," begged. "Bring them back to life again. Please return Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Kunzite, whole and healthy, and pure of heart."

Four bright lights appeared in the bowl, then lifted up slowly, surrounding Usagi. One orange, one green, one blue, and one red. The glow lasted for several long minutes, and none of them could see inside. And then the brightness began to flow away and four very naked men stood, staring a bit blankly down at the princess.

Kunzite was the first to blink, and then he sucked in a gulp of air and nearly choked on it. The others began to breathe as well, and soon they seemed to realize where they were, and then that they were unclothed. The girls sobbed as they ran forward and wrapped sheets around them. There were piles of clothing, but none looked steady enough to dress themselves at the moment.

Usagi slumped forward and Mamoru hurried to catch her before she could hit the ground. She had drawn so much energy from within herself that she was unconscious. He wanted to scold her, but he couldn't. Not when what she had just done was so incredible. He knew he would talk to her later about not using all her energy, but he could only be grateful that she had saved his men.

The whole thing had been so symbolic, so beautiful that he was in awe of her. He held her close and sat on the soft grass. The men now sat around him. Luna and Artemis moved into the circle. Mamoru wished someone would just say something. The silence stretched for several more minutes before Kunzite, who had his hand around Minako's, cleared his throat.

"How?" He sounded confused. It was understandable. "Metallia killed us," he whispered.

"Usagi brought you back," Minako said, her voice was thick with emotion.

Kunzite looked at Minako and then focused on Usagi, who was snoring lightly in his arms. His brow furrowed as he stared at her. "She's unconscious," he said finally.

Mamoru nodded. "She used all of her strength to bring you back. She drew from the moon too, and the Crystal, but I think she wanted to be absolutely sure that you were healthy and strong and that your hearts were pure."

Kunzite cried. Mamoru had never thought to see the day. He wasn't alone in his tears. All four of the Shitennou were crying. Partly in gratitude, he thought, partly in love. Usagi's act had shown them how much she cared. How much they all did.

"No words can ever be enough," Jadeite whispered.

Mamoru nodded, but Usagi stirred in his arms. She spoke so softly they all had to lean in to hear her. "I didn't do it to be thanked silly. I did it because we missed you."

Mamoru hugged her even tighter.

"Where do we go from here?" Zoicite asked. "What do we do now?"

"Well, Ami and Artemis worked most of the afternoon to produce new identities for you. For now you'll go to school like the rest of us. You'll be staying with me for a little while until we can get all of you set up." Mamoru smiled at them. "But the work is not done. Usagi and Rei have both sensed a new danger coming. We don't yet know what it is, but I think perhaps you won't have much time to readjust before we all have to face it."

Kunzite sat up straighter at that news. Determination came into his eyes and he stared at Mamoru and Usagi. His hand tightened around Minako's. "We will protect you both," he said in a strong voice.

Usagi giggled. Actually giggled. "For tonight Kun, I think we all just need to rest. I have to get back home and check on Chibi-Usa. I'm afraid she'll have another dream."

"Dream?" Rei asked sharply.

Usagi nodded and tried to sit up. Mamoru held her still, staring down at her. "Rest," he ordered. Then he looked over at Rei. "She woke up from a dream and said the bad man was coming. We asked if it was the bad man who hurt her mother and she said that it was. She said something about a purple crystal, but she was trying to be careful about her words. She seemed to think it was her own fault that everyone in the future was sleeping."

"She said, 'he's going to hurt young mommy,' and then we tried to calm her down." Usagi added.

"She's the third person to see it." Rei frowned. "We have to protect you Usagi."

"Rei, I know. Whatever it is, I don't think it will be very soon though. It's like it isn't set yet, if you understand me," Usagi was frowning as she spoke. "Whatever's coming now is something... different. She was sent here. I think someone helped her get to the past, and I'm pretty sure she was sent earlier than she was supposed to be, on purpose. Maybe to give her time."

"Time for what?" Ami asked, sounding confused.

"She's about six years old and has been through something awful. She was all alone crying for her mother for a long time. Someone else was awake, but couldn't come out to be with her. Guarding something, I think. A door, perhaps." Usagi frowned. "But that means she was sitting there staring at her parents, her brothers and sisters, her aunts, uncles, and cousins, for all that time. Every time I saw her in a vision she was in tears. She needs time to heal."

Mamoru felt himself nodding. "She needed her mother. And me. She needed to feel safe and loved."

"That makes perfect sense," Minako said. "Love makes us stronger. When we are frightened and alone and feel like no one cares..." she trailed off. All the girls were nodding now. "Who better to send her to than her own mother."

Mamoru wished they could stay the night, just talking. Usagi was fading fast however. He didn't want to take her home, but she insisted she would be fine. He was determined to keep her safe. His eyes caught the others and a silent signal passed between all of them to meet at his place to talk. He carried Usagi to his car, Luna on her lap, snuggled close.

Usagi slept the whole drive back and he ended up enlisting Shingo's help to get her inside. Their parents were already in bed when he knocked on the door. The younger boy answered almost immediately, as though he had been waiting. He led Mamoru up the stairs and he put her in bed gently next to their future daughter. He kissed them both on the cheek and backed away.

"She's exhausted," he whispered to Shingo. "She said you were keeping an ear out for Chibi-Usa. Any nightmares?"

"No, but I think I had the same dream she had. Last night," he clarified. "A man hurting Usagi."

Mamoru frowned. As far as he knew Shingo wasn't connected. He had to let Rei know. "We're going to keep an eye out for her," he promised. "I'll protect her."

"I know," Shingo said simply. "I'm assuming you'll be here in the morning to pick them up for school."

Mamoru nodded. Shingo walked him back to the door. "See you tomorrow Shingo," he said.

"See you. Oh, wait. Our cousin Haruki is coming. She doesn't know yet. Red head with green eyes. Almost as tall as you. He may be here in the morning, so if you see him, don't worry."

"Thanks for the heads up," Mamoru whispered, and then he left, hearing the door lock behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Minako settled herself into the tree next to Usagi's window, leaning back against Kunzite. Time be damned. She wasn't leaving her princess unprotected. None of them were. Between the nine of them, and two cats, they had worked it out so that Usagi would rarely, if ever, be completely alone. It made her feel a little better. She and Kunzite were taking the first night shift. She glanced at the window and saw Shingo checking on his sister.

Something was different about the boy. She'd caught glimpses in his eyes and she wondered if perhaps he knew their secret. She smiled. At least that meant another person watching over her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, they have no memory loss... like the anime, several months have passed between the defeat of Beryl and Metallia and this point in the story. So things are going to be a bit different. Also keep in mind however that my characters are more Manga/Crystal based in age and wants/needs.

Haruki stared down at the hair in his hands. Shingo was right. It was completely silver with hints of pink at the tips. It made absolutely no sense. The pink should be at the roots, not the tips. But there it was. He sighed and turned to his cousin, nodding.

It was almost four in the morning, and he had driven over as quickly as he could. He'd been living in Kofu with his father, before he had passed away, and had stayed there, mostly out of habit, even though his father was laid to rest here, where his mother was. He now knew he had to move here for good.

If Shingo's dream, and the hints the boy had gotten from Mamoru, were any indication Usagi was in serious trouble. He went to the doorway and stared across the hall into her bedroom. She was wrapped around the little girl, holding her close. He moved forward when he noticed the sound of sniffling.

Then Chibi-Usa began to scream. "Mommy!" she shouted, again and again. Usagi bolted up in the bed and cuddled her close.

"I'm here Chibi-Usa. It's okay. I'm safe. You're safe. It's okay, shhh," Usagi soothed.

Haruki looked over at Shingo, who had followed him into her bedroom and the boy nodded.

The little black cat had leapt onto the desk and hissed at him immediately upon awakening. He wanted to shout at her. From what Shingo said, she hadn't been very nice to Usagi. But then he noticed Usagi glancing at the cat, and looking over at him.

"Haruki!" she said, her voice filled with excitement and happiness.

He forgot about Luna and caught her, and the little one, up in a hug.

There was a noise at her window, and two people popped into the room.

"Is everything okay Usagi-sama?" asked a young man with silver hair.

"I'm okay Kunzite. Chibi-Usa had a nightmare and then my cousin surprised me. Kunzite, Minako, this is my cousin Haruki. And Kunzite, this is my brother Shingo." She paused and Haruki heard her muttering under her breath, "sama?" she whispered, "seriously?"

The silver-haired man stepped toward him and bowed slightly, a small frown maring his features for a moment before he smiled.

"Ruki," Chibi-Usa called, and held out her arms. He instinctively picked her up and settled her with her head on his shoulder. She yawned. "You gotsta hurry up and find Puu," she whispered, and then she was lightly snoring. Something flickered at the edge of his mind, but faded. He wasn't sure who or what Puu was, but he had a feeling it was important to listen to the child.

Having her automatically trust him meant something. He slightly rocked her back and forth, unsure what else to do, and stared down at Usagi.

"So, I just want to make sure I have this straight." He stopped suddenly and turned to Shingo. "Shut the door just in case," he whispered.

Shingo nodded and closed the bedroom door, leaning back against it so it wasn't easily opened. The two others in the room stared at them both, seeming a bit nervous.

"So, Chibi-Usa is your baby, but she's from the future. You are in some sort of danger. From what Shingo described I want to make sure we change that possible outcome. I know you're Sailor Moon, and you," he looked at the girl, "are Sailor Venus." He frowned. "But I don't remember seeing you on the news," he said, looking at Kunzite. "At least not… as a Senshi."

Another head popped in through the window, this one with thick, unruly black hair.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered.

He picked Usagi up as easily as Haruki had Chibi-Usa. They looked good together. He had a flash, an image, possibly a memory. They were in different clothing. She in a long white gown, he in a dark blue uniform. He frowned. It triggered another vision of a young woman with long green hair.

"You must be Mamoru," Haruki said, and gave the other young man a small bow.

"I told you we had it Mamoru-sama," said Kunzite. Haruki smiled. Apparently everyone wanted to protect Usagi. Unfortunately, his cousin was looking rather annoyed. With everyone. Including him and Shingo.

"I'm not spun glass you know," she said huffily. "Did you seriously set up a watch on my house without even asking me?"

Luna made a sound in the back of her throat. "We all know Usagi-chan is a lot stronger than we gave her credit for," the cat said, and glared at everyone. "As for you two," she said, and there was an odd look in her eyes, "I'd like to know how you figured out everything."

Shingo snorted. "Luna, you haven't exactly been quiet when you berated my sister. Besides, we…" he trailed off, frowning.

Haruki could understand his hesitation, but looking at Luna, Haruki realized the cat wasn't the same as Shingo probably remembered her. Something had changed. Usagi was looking at the feline gratefully.

"Oh, good," came a voice from the window, "you're here. Now we can find Pluto."

A girl with long black hair pulled herself through, followed by a young man with short blonde hair. The bedroom was getting seriously crowded. Haruki thought perhaps they should take the strange meeting somewhere else, but hesitated to give the command.

"Isn't it a bit crowded in here?" Shingo asked.

"It is." Luna agreed. "We can have a meeting in the park. All of you, out. Let Usagi get dressed."

The others started leaving through the window, all except for Mamoru, who didn't seem willing to put Usagi down. She finally had to growl at him that she was safe before he let her go. Then he bent and kissed her, with what Haruki thought was far too much familiarity.

"I'll be right outside," Mamoru said. He bowed slightly to Haruki, and then disappeared.

Usagi shook her head. "It already starts with the sama talk. You'd think they'd remember they're all royalty too."

Haruki laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you Usagi, but people are always going to treat you like you're special, because you are."

"Besides," Shingo said. "I still think you're a twerp."

Usagi giggled. "And I still think you're a pest." She reached out and hugged Shingo. "Thanks," she whispered. "Now scram so I can get myself and Chibi-Usa dressed."

"Are we taking her with us?" Haruki asked.

Usagi frowned. "I think it's best. Something's coming. I've been feeling it for a while now. Something… big… not the big bad she's connected to. Something else. But it's coming. Soon," she added and Haruki shivered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi felt better as she dressed the still sleeping pink haired princess. She giggled a little as the sleeping child protested her arms being put into the sleeves of her shirt. It was adorable. She was still a little frustrated, but her brother really had cheered her up.

She was getting flashes of memory from her time in the Millennial Kingdom, and had realized just who Shingo and Haruki were. It was probably going to be a bit of a surprise to Luna and the others. She could only be thankful.

With a sigh she laid Chibi-Usa back down and turned to her closet. She had school, so it was easy to pick out her clothing. Just her normal uniform would do. She wished she could stay home and get more sleep, but she had responsibilities.

Usagi's mind still reeled a bit from what Mamoru had told her the day before. She wasn't sure she was ready for what he had told her, but she knew it was something she would need to think about, to face head on. Because her Mamo-chan was her world. She knew that he wouldn't pressure her, but the thought that he wanted her as much as she wanted him was pressure enough.

She quickly dressed and did her hair, thankful she had showered before bed. She'd been utterly exhausted, but sweaty. If she'd put it off the others would be waiting a far longer time. At least Rei wasn't as impatient with her as she'd been in the past. At one time, back when Usagi was dealing with the dreams every night, and having a hard time waking up, she knew she had driven Rei nearly insane with her constant tardiness.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and she opened it, letting Haruki and Shingo in. They were both ready to go as well. Haruki slipped out onto the balcony and took Chibi-Usa, passing her to Mamoru, who leapt down gracefully, not even jarring the sleeping girl. Usagi jumped down, with far more finesse than she'd once had, and Shingo and Haruki followed her, both landing lightly.

To her mind they should have been stumbling. It wasn't fair that she'd been the only ungraceful one. If she was honest with herself, she knew the dreams had been a large part of that, but still she couldn't help feeling the others should be stumbling too. Just a little.

They raced through the early morning darkness toward the park, and Usagi was grateful that there were no more Youma to disturb the quiet with the shrill screams of the people they attacked. She couldn't help but worry though. While the respite was lovely, she knew in her mind it was coming to an end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shingo watched his sister like a hawk. It was imperative to him that she remain safe. She was the most important person in his life, aside from his mother and father, and he loved her fiercely. He was also willing to do almost anything to keep her out of harm's way. Including putting himself in the crosshairs of a notoriously grumpy cat, and begin training to take his place beside her.

He and Haruki had talked about it. His cousin insisted that the cat had changed, though how he knew was a mystery. He just claimed something had shifted and he would soon see. It was frustrating, but he was willing to watch, and wait. It did seem as though Usagi and Luna were closer than they had been before, and he hoped for both their sakes that the new trend continued.

He'd been watching Usagi for a long time. Back when he'd started to realize she wasn't an ordinary teenage girl anymore he'd been a huge fan of Sailor V. He glanced to where Venus was running near his sister, her hand held by the silver-haired young man. Then he'd started hearing more and more about Sailor Moon, just as Sailor V had seemed to disappear from the scene. For a full year she'd seemed busy fighting, and then for almost a year, she was no where to be found.

He'd wondered, in the beginning, if Sailor V and Sailor Moon were the same person. And as he glanced back and forth between the two young heroes, he could see why. Both had long blonde hair and blue eyes, were relatively short, and had somewhat perky personalities. But that was where the resemblance ended.

Usagi was smaller than her friend Minako. Not too much shorter, but she also didn't have as much muscle mass. And she was too thin, even now. A result of the nightmares that had once plagued her, he knew. She was finally getting better, healthier. He was happy about that. But for several months he had watched her grow more and more depressed as the weight of her responsibilities, and the complaints of her friends and guardians had settled on her.

He'd hated seeing her like that, hated hearing her cry. So he'd begun his own campaign of reminding her she was loved by others. He smiled. The hours they'd spent playing video games together, or on their prank wars were wonderful. But now, he could see that at least Luna noticed a difference in her.

He sighed as they reached the park. Several others were waiting for them. He knew Makoto and Ami, but he didn't recognize the young men with them. He'd heard nothing about them from his sister, but he'd suspected the night before that she was about to do something that was very important.

The group settled onto the grass, and somehow Chibi-Usa was being put onto his lap, though he couldn't figure out why. He was the youngest, other than her, but the others were all sitting down as well. He'd thought his sister would hold the girl. She was her daughter after all.

The pink-haired child was on the edge of wakefulness and she blinked up at him and smiled. It made his heart melt, just a little bit, to see the smile he knew so well on the little one's face. His sister had always been his own fiercest defender. She'd protected him all his life. Now, it was his turn to protect her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru held tightly to Usagi. He could see the difference in the group dynamic already, and as much as it irked her, he was thankful for it. For too long her self esteem had been horrible. She'd felt awful. He was angry with himself for missing the signs of that. And for adding to it. It was awful that she had ever believed that he wouldn't want her. He resolved never to let her feel that way again.

"I'd like to know how you two fit into all of this," Mamoru said.

He'd heard what Rei had said when she'd appeared. Haruki would somehow lead them to Sailor Pluto. How the red-haired youth could do such a thing was confusing to him. He stared at the teenager. He did look a bit like Usagi in the face, though his hair was bright red and his eyes a brilliant green.

"A few months ago I was faced with a Youma. In Kofu." Haruki's face was animated as he spoke, and Mamoru realized he was much like his little Usako in personality as well. "I was, understandable, a bit freaked out. I had no Senshi to save me. From what I understand they were in the middle of their own battle. At the same moment, here in Tokyo, not only were they fighting, but Shingo was also faced with a Youma."

Usagi gasped, looking back and forth between her cousin and her brother. Mamoru wrapped his arms even tighter around her, trying to comfort her. She was shaking in reaction to the news, and he wondered what she was thinking.

Haruki continued. "Both of us had the same reaction. Fear, of course, but also a strange feeling overwhelming us. My chest felt warm, and then there was a glow, and I was different."

Usagi was nodding now. "Sun Knight," she said, looking at Haruki. She nodded to Shingo. "Blue Moon Knight."

"You knew?" Shingo asked.

"No, but after you two left my room this morning, I remembered you from our past life."

"Past life?" Haruki frowned and Mamoru wanted to laugh. He'd had a similar reaction.

Usagi settled deeper into his lap and Mamoru inhaled a deep breath. He reacted physically to her, and wished for a brief second that he could take her somewhere far away and spend the entire day showing her just how much he wanted her. He gritted his teeth and grabbed her hips.

"Stay still," he whispered.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Nani?"

"Usako, If you don't want me to take you right here in the park, in front of everyone," he whispered into her ear, "you should probably hold still."

Usagi blushed wildly. He enjoyed the heat that ran to his face. Perhaps the honestly between them could have positive side-effects if he got to see her blush more often.

"Sorry," she whispered, but he only grinned at her.

"I'm not," he growled, and watched her blush deepen. There were benefits to telling her he wanted her. He smirked at her and she scowled.

"Alright you two," Haruki said from the other side of the circle. "I'd like some answers," he continued.

Usagi opened her mouth to explain when Chibi-Usa let out a startled cry. "Look!" she said, pointing at the sky.

Above them was a bright yellow light, streaking towards the earth. Perhaps a meteor, Mamoru thought, and he stood, helping Usagi up in the same moment. Everyone else stood and they clustered together, watching the light get closer and closer.

And then Usagi transformed, and all of them followed her example. "Come on," she shouted, and together they began to race toward the direction the meteor was headed. They ran as fast as their feet would carry them.

All of them stumbled when whatever it was hit the ground. They paused for just a second. Chibi-Usa let out a startled cry. Haruki, Sun Knight, he reminded himself, was holding her close, and seemed to catch himself quickly, but she was crying out for her mother, so Sailor Moon took her.

It took several long minutes for them to get to the location, where smoke was rising in the early morning light. In the parking lot of a shopping center they found a large crater. The pavement all around it was cracked and torn, and the crater itself looked almost ten feet deep and more than thirty paces around the outer edge.

Other people were gathering as well, and Tuxedo Kamen knew they couldn't keep Chibi-Usa in public view with the rest of them for long. He felt an echo of his own worry from Sailor Moon, who took the child and leapt up onto a nearby roof.

He couldn't deny a feeling of dread overwhelming him as he looked at the empty crater. There was no meteor inside. Whatever had hit was gone. He looked up to Sailor Moon, who was rocking slightly, their future daughter clasped in her arms, and she nodded back to him. This then was what she had sensed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi stared up at the principal and the two students he was introducing. "I'd like all of you to welcome Ginga Seijoru and Ginga Natsume. Please show them we are kind and be on your best behavior."

Usagi shivered and looked away. Something was wrong. Something was coming, and she was stuck here in this classroom where all the girls were already fawning over Seijoru. She wanted to scream and run away.

With a sigh she looked up, and found the new boy staring at her. Goosebumps lifted the hair on her arms and she couldn't help wondering why his very presence made her afraid.


	6. Warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Dream about attempted SA  
> I just want to warn you there is a section in this chapter that may be hard to read. I've marked it with a trigger warning. If you don't want to read it, just skip to the next section. I've already given a condensed version of the events. It is from Usagi's vision, Rei's Vision, and Shingo and Chibi-Usa's nightmare.
> 
> As usual, I am putting both Ail/Seijoru and An/Natsume in Usagi's grade, because it helps with certain interactions.

Usagi shifted in her seat uncomfortably and stared back down at her desk, refusing to look up and meet the eyes of the new boy. The principal had only just introduced them to the class, but the hairs on the back of her neck were already standing up and screaming.

"Ginga Seijoru and Natsume are from America," the principal continued, "and do not yet know our ways. I would like one male and one female volunteer to assist them in finding their way around the school for the day, and in helping them adjust throughout the remainder of the week."

Usagi, without so much as thinking, grabbed Naru's hand before it could shoot into the air. Her friend turned to look at her, eyebrow raised and Usagi gave a tiny shake of her head. There was something absolutely terrifying about the new students, and though she couldn't yet put her finger on it, she knew one thing for sure. Naru was a magnet for danger, and was already sighing over Seijoru.

"Don't," she whispered under her breath. Naru gave her hand a light squeeze, indicating she had taken the warning and also looked down at her desk. It was one of the few ways to avoid notice. If the principal or teacher could not see your eyes, they could not give the silent communication that ordered you to step up.

Usagi heard a commotion in the back of the room and knew there were several girls who would be vying for the boy's attention. She closed her eyes tightly, guilt overwhelming her, and wished Rei were in her class. The priestess might sense something she missed. Was the boy connected to the man in the visions she'd had?

A volunteer was chosen to escort each of the new students and the principal left the classroom. Haruna-sensei, who was their homeroom teacher as well as their English teacher pointed them to seats next to their new guides, explaining that the arrangement was temporary. Usagi found herself staring at her favorite teacher, having heard something in her voice that gave her hope.

To the left of her, one row up, Ami and Minako, who were both in her class this year, were glancing back at her and Naru questioningly. Normally it would have been Usagi who raised her hand first to volunteer with a new student, and the change upset them. Makoto, who was on the other side of Usagi and Naru had a huge frown on her face and was staring openly at Usagi. She quickly shook her head and all three looked back to the front of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ami and Minako moved towards Usagi the moment the bell for lunch rang, but Makoto beat them to her side, wrapping an arm around both her and Naru and leading them quickly out of the classroom, with the other two trailing behind. They made their way outside to a favored resting spot under a tree with large branches and plenty of shady leaves. In the warmth of summer it provided coolness and the hint of flowers from the bushes that sheltered them from the view of other students.

Usagi sat on the ground, pulling Naru down next to her, and put both hands over her face in worry and frustration. "I really wish Rei was here today," she whispered.

Naru shot her a glance and leaned in. "What's wrong Usagi-chan? You look worried."

With a sigh, Usagi turned to her oldest friend. "I am," she admitted. "That new boy scares me," she said, giving Naru a pointed look. "Don't go near him," she pleaded.

Naru frowned for a long minute. "Usagi, it wasn't me he was looking at," she said with a sigh.

Usagi let out a frustrated scream, but kept her mouth closed and covered with both hands so the sound didn't carry. She wished she could tell Naru her secret. It might make her actually listen if she realized Usagi had experience with strange creatures and evil people. But she couldn't. She had to protect her from the life she had been forced into.

"Naru," she said slowly, searching carefully for the right words. "Please just hear me on this. You don't want to be around either one of them for any reason. I can't tell you why. I'm not even sure myself yet. I just know I'm right. Promise me?"

Naru squeezed her eyes tightly shut for a long moment before she threw her arms around Usagi. "Fine," she said. "I'll keep my distance. But I'm telling you, it's not me that should be worried."

Usagi nodded.

The other girls, who had been watching their exchange silently, all let out a relieved breath. While it was usually Mamoru or Rei who saw things, they had never been steered wrong by Usagi's instincts about people. She'd claimed Tuxedo Kamen was on their side from the very first moment, had been able to tell each one of them was somehow connected, and had warned them several times to avoid people or places, which had ultimately prevented them from being harmed.

Finally convinced Naru was going to be safe, Usagi reached for her bento box and opened it. Makoto had taken to making her lunch, partly because it was nice to have someone else to prepare food for, and partly because she loved watching Usagi's reactions to the things she'd prepared.

No one was disappointed when they saw the rice balls Makoto had formed into tiny white bunnies with floppy ears and heard Usagi's delighted squeals and happy laughter. The other Senshi relaxed their shoulders, though they continued to keep watch around them. They would need to call a meeting soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru waited at the school gates where the parents of the other students milled around. If anyone knew that little Chibi-Usa was his daughter they would probably faint, but here he was, with other parents. He wanted to hurry up and gather her into his arms. The way he felt about keeping Usagi safe, he also felt about his little one.

His mind wandered, briefly, to what it would be like to see Usagi growing bigger and bigger with his baby in her. He had to shut down that line of thinking. She was still too young, and so was he. Fifteen and seventeen were just too young for parenthood. That didn't mean he didn't want it.

He smiled as he saw the children start filing out. Ikuko had asked him to pick the little girl up for the day. The blue-haired woman was busy on a project at a gardening center. He wondered what the project entailed because she had mentioned she might need his help again.

Chibi-Usa jumped excitedly and ran straight for him. He picked her up and pulled her close. "Hi Daddy," she whispered in his ear, and it made his heart swell with joy and love.

"Hi Baby," he whispered back. "You ready to go get Mommy?"

She nodded wildly. He saw Shingo come around the corner and hurry toward them. He waved him into the car and buckled in his future daughter. His chest felt warm and full as he drove toward the middle school. The people in the car with him were his family. One day Shingo would become his brother-in-law, and then further down the line he was sure Chibi-Usa would be born and fill his world with even more joy.

For a young man who had been orphaned at an early age, and had been unable to form lasting relationships for many years, his world was full and bright. And it was all thanks to his little Usako. He grinned, remembering the days when he had teased her, tormenting her with the nickname Odango Atama. Little had she known it was a term of endearment on his lips, or how much he had enjoyed seeing the fire light in her eyes when they argued.

"You seem happy," Shingo said beside him.

"I am," Mamoru told him with a quick grin before he turned his attention back to the streets he was driving. "I was thinking about Usagi."

Shingo nodded. He was a bit of a quiet boy, except around his sister, and Mamoru liked and respected him. The kid was intelligent, kind, and fiercely loyal. All good qualities, especially in a young prince. He wondered if Shingo realized that he too was royalty. He'd be willing to bet it hadn't crossed his mind.

They pulled up in front of the school. Usagi was already outside, waving at Naru and Umino. The red-head was dragging her boyfriend down the street, tugging on his arm. It looked as though she was talking a mile a minute.

The other girls were surrounding the little blonde who laughed in delight when Mamoru stepped out of the car. He grabbed her as she launched herself into his arms, squealing happily, and hugged her close. Setting her on her feet he wrapped one hand behind her neck and pulled her close. Touching her lips gently with his own he teased her before nibbling on her bottom lip. When she gasped he plunged, tasting the sweet strawberry flavor of her lip gloss and the chocolate taste on her tongue. She hesitantly met his tongue with her own, and he pulled it into his mouth, suckling hard as he pulled her closer, his hand resting on the small of her back to bring her into contact with his erection.

"Hmm hmm!" he heard and lifted his head with one last nip at her before meeting the eyes of the other girls who were blushing wildly. He looked down into Usagi's face. Her eyes had gone dreamy and distant and he felt a sense of pride. As much as he wanted to drag her back to his apartment and remind her in very physical ways that he loved her, he knew they had to get to the temple.

With a frustrated sigh, he finally let her go. Shingo moved to the back seat and squeezed in with the girls who clambered in and tried not to make it obvious they were sitting in one another's laps. He smiled at them.

"Maybe I need a van," he murmured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Makoto took her position as unofficial big sister and loving protector of her princess, and more importantly friend, very seriously. She had been feeling on edge ever since she had seen Usagi's reaction to the new students, and as everyone began to gather in the meeting room they used at the jinja, she kept her eye on her friend.

Seeing the fear on Usagi's face had filled her with a strange mixture of dread and rage, and it had been barely contained since. She paced back and forth across the back wall of the room, waiting for the others to arrive. Haruki and the Shitennou had all needed to register for school, and the guys had been looking for a place to live as well.

Right now, none of that seemed important.

Makoto had been overwhelmed the day before, with the new realizations about Usagi, the discovery of the vision, and the return of Nephrite and the others. Watching them being reborn had felt like an incredibly spiritual experience, and the knowledge that she had a part in that was humbling.

She wished she had more time to focus on those thoughts and feelings, but she couldn't ignore something as blatantly obvious as the way Usagi had held Naru back. She'd been terrified. Makoto had felt it even across the room. She silently wondered if the new boy was the man from the visions. If he was then Makoto fully intended to take steps ensuring he never got within a foot of Usagi, or anyone else.

The sound of male laughter reached the room and Makoto felt relief. Nephrite had a connection to the stars. He would know what to do. Or Rei. Or perhaps Mamoru. She growled under her breath, feeling useless. Being strong helped in a fight, not in planning or seeing what was coming.

Nephrite made a beeline for her as soon as he entered the room, barely pausing to remove his shoes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. For once she felt incredible small and fragile. Being held by him made her realize just how large he actually was. Nearly a foot taller than her in height, with a broad muscular chest and thick arms and legs, heavily muscled as well. He was like an impenetrable wall. She sank into him gratefully.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his breath hitting her ear and sending a shiver up her spine.

"I'm not sure yet, but someone scared Usagi today," she whispered back, clinging even harder to him. She hadn't realized before just how upset she was. She felt herself shaking, and knew she needed to calm down if she was going to be any use to the others.

Nephrite led her to one of the many cushions scattered around the meeting table, which had been replaced with a much longer one than the squared piece they had before. She wondered just how aware Grandfather Hino was. He always seemed to know when a change was coming.

"Hey everyone," Usagi started as Nephrite sat and pulled Makoto into his lap. She looked over to see Usagi sitting much the same way with Mamoru. "We have a lot to go through today. Some of you are probably feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment, and I know you have a ton of questions."

Haruki nodded and Shingo just stared at Usagi, a strange expression on his face. The Shittenou had looks of respect and admiration written on theirs, which Makoto could understand. She'd told Nephrite about the way Usagi had brought them back and he had been amazed.

"Usagi-sama, you seem upset," Kunzite said. He was sitting up straight, Minako next to him with his arm wrapped around her waist. Both of them wore serious expressions on their faces.

"I am," Usagi admitted. "Today two new students appeared at our school. I haven't interacted with either of them, and I don't plan to. But…" she paused for a long moment, and Makoto saw her swallow heavily. "I got a feeling of fear and dread when the boy looked at me. It upset me so much I probably upset Naru by making her promise not to go near him. He could be connected with the crater, or even with my vision, or it could be something else entirely, but I felt something, and it's still bothering me."

Makoto nodded. She could see Usagi's arms were covered in goosebumps and she had shrunk in, closer and closer to Mamoru, as she talked.

"I'd like Rei to do a Fire Reading and Mamoru to use his psychometry," she continued after a short pause. She looked at Nephrite over Makoto's head. "Nephrite, I was also wondering if you could search the stars and see if they say anything."

Makoto was glad Usagi seemed to be handling the situation better than she herself was. She could only think of one thing. Hurting anyone who came near her friend. She might be a closet romantic, but her superhuman strength had saved her life, and the lives of her friends more times than she could count.

Mamoru looked upset. He wrapped both his arms around Usagi and pulled her closer, murmuring into her ear. She nodded and then turned to smile up at him. They looked adorable together and it made Makoto smile just to look at them.

Chibi-Usa, who was sitting in Haruki's lap, coughed and leaned forward, catching all of their attention. "Mommy, I can look," she said in a quiet voice. "I can see if he's the bad man."

Usagi's face turned white and she clenched her jaw and her fists. Even from several feet away Makoto could see how upset she was at the thought of Chibi-Usa going anywhere near the boy.

"Usagi-chan?" Makoto said finally. "What if we were to maybe use the communicators to get an image of him so she can see."

Visibly relaxing at the suggestion, Usagi smiled and nodded.

"So," Haruki said suddenly, "I hear you brought these guys back from the dead."

The change in conversation startled the group into laughter, and Haruki smiled. That had obviously been his intention. She realized he was very much like his cousin. The talk turned to an explanation of the tear and how Usagi had realized what it could do.

"I'd like to hear about our past lives," Shingo said when the conversation ran down. "Who were we? What did we do?"

Usagi smiled. "Well first, you were a young prince on the moon," she told him. "My little brother even then, which must be why we are so good at our prank wars." She grinned. "Haruki was the Crown Prince of the Sun. Mamoru of Earth, with his four Shitennou who ran the four quarters of the earth and were also his guards and friends. Each of the girls was the princess of the planet they represent. And there were others. Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn."

"Saturn?" Shingo asked, a strange light coming to his eyes. Then he paused and shook his head.

"Yes, and your bride," Usagi said with a giggle. "While Haruki was married to Pluto."

"The four of you had different names in your last life. Now that I know that Youma tried to attack both of you, I think I can understand why they were changed," Venus said quietly.

"Different names?" Haruki asked, looking more confused than ever.

Minako giggled at him. "Haruki, you were Lugh. Shingo was Tsukiyomi. Usagi was Serenity, and Mamoru was Endymion."

"But why change our names?"

"Because when the queen sent us forward in time she was not strong enough to wipe out Metallia," Usagi answered. "She was afraid we would be... " she paused, looking over her shoulder at Mamoru.

"Assassinated," he continued for her. "Or possibly captured, which I was."

"So that's why we were attacked?" Shingo asked. "How come Usagi wasn't?"

"Because she was hidden as a Senshi," Luna said, and Makoto started. She hadn't even noticed the cats. They'd been so quiet and she hadn't seen them resting together on one of the pillows. "I thought, when I first realized she was the princess, that I'd somehow made a mistake by giving her the brooch, but the Queen assured me she had good reasons for the change, and now that I've seen it for myself I couldn't agree more."

"What reasons?" Shingo asked, eyeing the cat warily.

"First, to keep her hidden in plain sight. No one would suspect a Senshi was the princess." Luna snorted. "Second, to train her to defend herself, because without knowing where the others were she had to be her own protector." She paused. "And third, I think, to give her the ability to grow and rely on herself and to realize just how important she really is. If there ever comes a time when the world needs her to take up the mantle of the queen again, she needs to know her own strength if she is to be fair and wise and able to defend the Solar System."

"There was one other benefit," Mamoru said quietly. Makoto turned to look at him. "Whenever she was in danger as Sailor Moon our link through the Soul-Bond called me to her side. I got to see her for a strong and powerful warrior instead of a meek princess." He looked down at Usagi. "I learned to respect her, and it's made me love her even more." He bent and kissed Usagi, who was blushing as red as one of his roses.

After that the meeting devolved, becoming more a group of friends hanging out and getting reacquainted with one another. Makoto spent most of her time watching the others and enjoying being held by Nephrite. She was happy to be in his arms, and the feeling of their own Soul-Bond link was very obvious to her now. They had time though, before they needed to decide about reforging it. They had time to really get to know one another as they were now, and to develop a relationship. She was so thankful to Usagi for giving them that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TRIGGER WARNING: Dream about Attempted SA  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mamoru shifted, turning over as sleep took him deeper.

He couldn't move. He hovered above the scene, unable to turn away from the horror below him. Usagi stood, held tightly by a man with white hair and clothing. Black embroidery trailed up his arms as he gripped her shoulders, turning the skin around his fingers white. He heard her cry out in pain and tried to reach out for her.

The man moved his face closer and closer to Usagi's. Tears trailed down her cheeks, but she stared, unable to move or look away. There was a strange eye, tilted sideways, that had somehow opened in the middle of the man's forehead. When the man kissed her, hard, on the lips, Mamoru felt his heart break.

Usagi's eyes squeezed tightly shut for a moment, and he almost heard her thinking, 'I'm sorry Mamo-chan,' though why she was sorry he didn't know. It was obvious she didn't want the man touching her.

Again and again he tried to break free of what held him still and powerless, but he couldn't. He was forced to watch as Usagi lifted her hand and slapped the man before backing away. She covered her lips with her hand, a sob escaping as she flinched from him. He saw the man raise a fist and punch her in the face, so hard her head flew backward and she fell over onto the bed.

Silently screaming, Mamoru begged silently for whatever force was holding him to let him awaken. He couldn't continue to watch. He couldn't see this. He had to stop this nightmare and get to Usagi before this could happen.

Nothing changed. He stayed, still, silent, and unable to move or interact with the dream. He watched in horror as the man climbed over Usagi on the bed and tore the front of her dress open before reaching in and grabbing her hard. Usagi screamed in pain and fear, and he heard her mental pleas, 'Mamo-chan, help me!' in his head.

She kicked and bucked against the man, landing a shot to his belly, to his shoulder, to his chin. Nothing stopped him as he continued to grope at her, bruising her skin. Mamoru fought again and again to break free of the dream, but he was powerless. As powerless as she must be feeling lying in that bed.

And then Usagi pushed hard against the man's shoulders and he fell over to his side on the mattress. She scrambled off the bed in the darkened room and ran for the large doors. Mamoru saw her frantically pulling at the handle as the man climbed off the bed and raced after her. She heard him approach and backed away, but he hit her with the back of his hand and she fell to the stone floor. She scrambled into the corner, crying and clutching at the front of her dress.

The man moved to reach for her, and…

Mamoru woke up in a cold sweat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
END TRIGGER WARNING  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The communicator on Ami's' arm beeped. She opened it to see Mamoru's panicked face. He was panting heavily and she could see sweat pouring off of him.

"Mamoru? What's the matter?" she asked.

"Show me Usagi," he panted. "Right now. Show me Usagi!"

"Okay," she whispered, worried. She carefully crept forward along the branch and clambered onto the balcony outside Usagi's bedroom window. She turned her wrist so that the communicator captured Usagi's sleeping form. She heard a relieved sigh come through and pulled her arm back to look at her prince.

"I'll be there soon," he said. "Don't let her out of your sight."

"I won't" she promised, and stayed on the balcony, staring in at Usagi, who was sleeping, curled around Chibi-Usa, who looked content to be held.

She felt more than heard Zoicite approach her. Her departure from the tree had been sudden, and she hadn't stopped to explain.

"He sounded upset," Zo said, wrapping his arms around her waist, also staring into the window.

Ami nodded. "I know."

There wasn't anything more to say. They simply waited and watched, standing in the shadows until Tuxedo Kamen arrived. Not content to look at his soulmate through the window, he opened it and slipped inside. Ami watched as he knelt beside the bed and put his hand on Usagi's hip. He didn't wake her, didn't move or speak. He simply stared at her, his eyes wide behind the domino mask.

Ami shivered.


	7. Chapter 7: First Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Throughout this chapter there is talk of preventing a sexual assault. There is a slight trigger warning for that, so please be warned. I've included the songs I used to write the scenes in this chapter, because let me just tell you, this one was hard for me.
> 
> I PROMISE... next chapter, things will be a bit more normal for them, but I had to deal with the aftermath of that dream.

AN: The following scene was written to the song, You're Safe, by Rachel Platten  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mamoru stared down at Usagi. The moonlight had turned her hair silver. Her face was relaxed in sleep, and her arm wrapped tightly around Chibi-Usa, cuddling the child close. She was the most beautiful person on the planet.

His heart clenched at the thought of losing her. The nightmare, or vision, or whatever it was called, played over and over in his mind. She had seen it already. She knew what could possibly happen to her, and still showed a brave face to the world. How had he never seen just how strong she really was.

That several people had already been forced to witness the same vision or dream was frightening. He was afraid of what that could mean. There had to be some way to prevent it from happening. He did not yet know how, but something had to be done.

He noticed her eyebrows draw together, heard a hitching of her breath, and then a small whimper followed. Automatically his hand raised to her cheek and he stroked the smooth skin. For a moment she relaxed. Then sobs rose in her throat.

As gently as he could, he shook her. She did not wake or move. In fact she seemed stiff, the way he had felt during his own vision. Worried, he shook her harder. There was no response other than a choking sob and a whispered, 'no.' She should not be forced to witness this again.

For several minutes he tried waking her. Chibi-Usa woke up and started to cry and he shushed her and motioned for Ami to come and comfort the girl, who she carried to the end of the bed and snuggled with.

Then he pulled Usagi out of the bed and pulled her into his lap, whispering to her. "I won't let it happen Usagi. You're home right now. You're safe. Everything is okay. Come on Usako, just wake up. You're okay. You're safe at home. Usako, come on."

She stirred, and gasped, then she heard his whispered litany and threw her arms around his neck, weeping uncontrollably. He held her close, thankful that she was safe in his arms. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he continued to comfort her, thinking of ways to prevent the vision from happening.

"I won't let it happen Usako. I won't. You're safe."

"He… he's going to rape me isn't he?" she asked in a tiny, broken voice he could barely hear.

"No. We're going to stop it. I promise we will find a way."

She clung even harder. He held tighter in response, giving her the only comfort he could. Chibi-Usa was still crying, though quietly. Shingo and Haruki were both at the bedroom door, eyes heavy with sleep.

Usagi pulled his face closer to hers. "I love you Mamo-chan," she whispered. "I love you." She kissed him hard and then buried her face in his chest, her shoulders shaking. She shuddered and he clung to her.

"You're safe Usako. You're safe. I've got you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: The following scene was written to the song, Til it Happens to You, by Lady Gaga  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The only person who would ever understand what Usagi was feeling was Rei. It was something the fiery priestess had never shared with anyone but her.

"I want Rei," she whispered, looking up into Mamoru's face. "Please?"

She was afraid she might have hurt Mamoru's feelings, but she couldn't help it. She needed someone who knew. Someone who had felt the same fear. Because her fear was eating her alive. The problem was, she felt like she had already experienced it, and that was too much for her, because deep down inside, she felt that nothing could prevent it from happening for real.

"Hold on Usako," he murmured, bending to kiss her forehead. "She's coming."

"She is?" Usagi looked up.

He nodded. "She told all of us that if you had the vision again we should call her."

"It felt so real," she whispered, unable to tell him more.

She shuddered. She'd been trapped inside her own body, seeing, hearing, and feeling everything, but unable to fight back, to prevent it, or to escape the dream. Before she had only watched from afar. Now, she knew what she might experience, and shudders ran through her body as the possibility that she would be forced to endure it echoed in her brain.

Rei entered her room a moment later, coming in through the window. Haruki and Shingo took Chibi-Usa with them and the Mamoru gave her one last kiss and went to stand on the balcony, an ever present sentinel. Rei sat beside her and pulled her close.

"I'm here," she whispered.

Usagi let go. She sobbed into Rei's shoulder like a small child, and was comforted by the arms of someone who could truly understand. Two years before Rei had escaped an attempted assault. Now she understood, better than anyone, what Usagi was going through.

"I felt it," she whispered. "I felt the whole thing," she cried.

"Shhh," Rei whispered. "You're going to get away. I just know it. You are so much stronger than you think Usagi-chan. So much stronger. It's going to be okay."

She sobbed out all the heartache and fear and grief. When she had calmed a little she whispered, "I don't want that to be my first time Rei."

"We won't let it," Rei whispered. "We won't let you be alone. Not ever."

"What if it happens and he doesn't want me anymore?" she asked.

Rei gasped and looked down at her. Suddenly her fiery friend was shaking her shoulders. "Don't you dare say that! Don't even think like that. When he had the dream tonight the first thing he did was call Ami, and then me. He loves you more than his own life. Nothing could change that."

Usagi sniffled and nodded her head. She clung tightly to her friend in the darkness of her room. "You're right," she whispered. "I know you're right." She let out a breath and sighed. "It was awful Rei."

"I know. It always is. And until it happens to you, you won't know how it feels. None of them can really understand, though they come close. Mamoru said the whole time he was trapped, helpless to do anything. It's the same feeling, but different."

Usagi nodded. "Powerlessness."

"We will do anything and everything that we can to prevent this from happening Usagi."

"An eye opened on his head, sideways, and I couldn't fight."

Rei frowned. "Then we need to train you to deal with being hypnotized. A few of the guys have that ability. Would you trust us to work with you?"

Usagi nodded. "I know none of them would hurt me," she explained. "And I don't ever want to go through that."

"Alright, then we will set up a time for training once or twice a week." Rei kissed her forehead. "We're gonna stop this if we can Usagi-chan. And if we can't, we're going to give you the tools to fight back."

A weight lifted off of Usagi's chest at her words. She wasn't dismissing her fears. She was just going to meet the situation head on and do everything in her power to prevent it from happening, or going further than they had already seen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: The following scene was written to the song, Guardian, by Alanis Morissette  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mamoru slid onto his normal stool and rested his forehead on the counter for several log moments before looking up at his best friend. He'd left Usagi surrounded by a gaggle of girls. The entire group had been there by the time Rei had emerged from Usagi's room. They had a plan now, and Usagi had looked much better.

He wasn't sure why, but he felt a bit hurt that Rei was able to help Usagi more than he could. Of course, he knew some things could only be handled by other girls, but why her? He'd always thought they got along the least.

He reminded himself that he and Usagi had fought each other like cats and dogs as well, and they'd been secretly falling in love with each other. Perhaps Rei had similar issues opening up to people. She had lost her mother after all, and her father, unable to handle it, had given her to her grandfather to raise. Maybe she felt just as unloveable as Mamoru had until Usagi came along.

Rei had insisted to the rest of them that instead of telling Usagi it wouldn't happen, they had to find ways for her to fight if it did. A way to survive, and they had to remind her that no matter what, they would love her. Mamoru had seen something in her eyes as she'd spoken. But he wanted to be sure it wouldn't happen. He would do nearly anything to prevent it.

"You look like death warmed over," Motoki said, putting a cup of coffee in front of Mamoru.

He sighed. "I feel like death warmed over," he admitted. "Something happened and I'm upset and scared and I don't know what to do."

He felt lighter saying those words to someone. The Shitennou always made him feel like they expected him to have all the answers. The girls had long been accustomed to him coming up with strange solutions that worked well. And Usagi and Chibi-Usa… well they were counting on him to prevent it or find a way out of it, and he wasn't sure he could.

Motoki came around the counter and sat next to him, a cup of coffee in his own hand. "Spill."

"Have you ever known something was going to happen?" he asked, keeping his voice low. "I mean, been absolutely one-hundred percent sure?"

"Well, yeah. I knew the sun was going to come up today. I knew I was going to show up. And I knew that eventually my best friend would come in needing a cup of coffee and someone to listen. But as for the big stuff? Not really. One time Rei told me something was going to happen, but I didn't believe her."

Mamoru knew all too well. That was when Reika had decided to go back to africa for another two months. Motoki had been devastated. He clapped his friend on the shoulder in commiseration.

"What if I told you Rei had a vision, but so did I, and worse, Usagi had it too?"

"Why worse?" Motoki asked seriously.

"Because of what it was about," Mamoru whispered. "It was about Usagi getting…" He couldn't say it. He tried, but he couldn't. The words got stuck in hit throat and he wanted to cry.

"I'll tell you what Rei told me," Motoki said. "Visions can be changed."

"I'm trying Motoki. We all are, but what if this time it isn't something I can stop?"

"If it's what I'm thinking, you'll find a way to stop it, or help her stop it, and if you don't you'll find a way to make it better after."

Mamoru shook his head. "What if I can't make it better after?" he asked.

Motoki cleared his throat and turned Mamoru on the stool. He forced Mamoru to look at him, cleared his throat again, and began to speak.

"Not many people know about this," he said, and swallowed hard. "Only me, her parents, and the one who did it." He paused to wet his throat with a sip of coffee. "But Reika was attacked. Assaulted. It happened when she was on a dig with her parents, in a foreign country. Nothing ever happened to the guy who did it, and she was absolutely devastated."

"Reika?" Mamoru asked, thinking of his friend, who always seemed to have a smile for everyone.

"Yes, her. It took time, and counseling, but she learned to live with it, and now she's learning to get past it. So I know what I'm saying Mamoru. You can't always prevent it. Bad things happen to good people. They don't deserve it. They don't do anything to bring it on themselves. They don't want it. It just happens."

Mamoru gulped. He didn't want it to happen at all. Not to his Usako. Not to anyone.

Motoki wasn't done. "As the people who love them, the only thing we can do is hold their hands and remind them that we will be there for them no matter what. That we will love them no matter what. That we will not look at them differently or treat them as though they are weak or powerless."

Mamoru nodded and Motoki put a hand on his shoulder. "Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru, Prince of Earth… none of it really matters does it? All that matters is you love her. So in whatever form, be there for her, okay?"

Again Mamoru nodded.

"And I'll be here for you," Motoki added.

As much as Mamoru wanted to be Usagi's guardian angel, he had to remember she might have to be her own hero. She might have to find a way to survive. All he could to was support her every step of the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: The following scene was written to the song, Magic, by Sia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Ami's duty to capture images of the new students and bring them to Chibi-Usa. She tried to make sure there was no chance of misidentification. She caught a recording of each of them speaking as they answered questions. She took pictures from several different angles just to be safe, and when the group met after school for training, she approached the little girl who was on Usagi's hip chattering about her friend Momo.

"Hey Chibi-Usa, are you ready to look at this?" she asked.

The little one nodded. Mamoru hurried over and wrapped his arms around Usagi and Chibi-Usa both, silently supporting them. It was beautiful to watch. They both instantly leaned back against him as though they had known each other for an eternity.

She placed the Mercury computer down on the short table and pressed the button allowing the images to appear on the far wall. "Look close," she said as the first images appeared.

Chibi-Usa shook her head. "They don't look like any of the bad guys."

"One more thing, just let me play their voices for you, okay?"

When the little one nodded she automatically pressed the scenes she had captured. They played through and she turned to see the pink-haired princess shaking her head.

"No. They aren't the bad ones from my time. I don't regnize them."

"Recognize," Mamoru corrected automatically. Both Usagi and Chibi-Usa turned and stuck their tongues out at him. Ami couldn't help giggling along with them at the look on Mamoru's face.

"I can do magic stuff too," Chibi-Usa said, and reached out for Luna-P. "See?" She closed her eyes and Luna-P turned into a purple rose. "That's the one that makes Chibi-Mamo laugh!"

Usagi was grinning and kissed the chubby little cheek closest to her. "It's amazing," she said.

Ami couldn't help enjoying the moment. It was more magical to her that they were so close already.

"Training!" Kunzite called from the doorway. They turned to see him arm in arm with Minako. "Let's go everyone!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: The following scene was written to the song, Firework, by Katy Perry  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naru stood at her bedroom window, the phone pressed to her ear.

"I don't really know Usagi," she said. "I feel like if we did go together, he might feel pressured. What do I do?"

"I'm not really sure. I can't believe your mom thinks it's okay. My dad would flip if I asked to take Mamoru on vacation. I know she really likes Umino, but really, it is a bit weird." Usagi's voice sounded tinny coming through the phone line.

"I think it would really freak him out," Naru admitted. "I mean, he was talking about going skiing this winter, but to the beach… there are a lot less clothes. And what if he doesn't like the way I look in a bathing suit?"

"Naru, he'll adore you. I don't think he would get as nervous as you think. Can you keep a secret?"

Naru felt excitement rise. "Of course!" She leaned against her window sill and put her head against the cool glass.

"The other day, I was really upset, thinking Mamoru didn't want to be with me anymore. Well, he said he wanted me too much and he was protecting me, and then casually slipped marriage into the conversation. He didn't come out and ask me or anything. He said, 'right after we're married,' like he already knew it was going to happen. I just about swooned."

"Oh kami! That's awesome. It must be nice to know he wants you so much."

"I think Umino wants you just as much, but maybe it's harder for guys to, you know, talk about things like that."

"Well," Naru said, laughing, "it's never been a problem for him to…" she cut off as a scream echoed through the night. She almost opened her window before thinking better of it and ducking down below the edge. She didn't really want to do this, but there was no other choice.

"Vampire!" something screamed.

"Usagi? There's something out there. A monster. I'm ducked down so it can't see me or anything, but you have to get out there?"

"Alright, I'm on my… you know?" she heard Usagi's sudden shock.

"Yes. Hurry, someone screamed."

"Okay, bye."

Naru hung up the phone and stayed hidden. The attack decided one thing for her. She didn't want Umino in the city without her. She quickly dialed his number. His mother picked up the phone.

"Hi, it's Naru."

"Hi Naru, did you want to speak to Guiro?"

"Yes, but I was hoping to talk to you first. My mother asked me to invite him on vacation with us. We're going to the beach and an amusement park, and I think she would rather just sit and relax. She works so hard all the time, and maybe she thought he could keep me company. I wanted to know what you think before I ask him."

"I think it's a wonderful idea. Might get him out of his comfort zone. When is it?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: The following scene was written to the song, Light 'Em Up, Centuries, Phoenix, and Immortals, by Fallout Boy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi had transformed within seconds of hanging up the phone. Minako, who was on duty, poked her head in through the window, and when she saw Usagi was prepared for a fight she quickly pressed the button on the communicator. Haruki and Shingo rushed into the bedroom a moment later and informed her that Chibi-Usa was with her parents and would be safe.

They were already on their way out the window before Sailor Moon remembered to speak. "Near the OSA-P Jewelry store. Naru heard screams."

Once she had pushed herself through her window Sailor Moon leapt from the balcony to the grass below. Together they ran through the night, a group of unlikely heroes who had never asked for the job. She felt the rush of wind over her skin as she leapt onto a roof and began to jump from building to building. Soon the others had joined them, appearing in ones and twos in the darkness.

They approached the shopping district and Sailor Moon heard a piercing scream before something shouted "Vampir!"

'Great,' she thought. 'More creatures that can only speak their name and a few taunts.'

They saw the creature ahead. It was mostly pink with a sharp, V shaped head covered in pink and purple hair. It was wearing a bodysuit that showed far too much cleavage. Not unusual when they had fought Youma, but this was a whole new breed of monster, and they weren't sure what to expect.

They broke up into groups, Tuxedo Kamen beside Sailor Moon, and the others paired up as well, leaving Blue Moon and Sun Knight behind the creature as they surrounded it. The creature screamed it's name again. "Vampir!"

Sailor Moon could only roll her eyes. The others began throwing attacks at the creature. It spun around and around as they circled it. She reached up and pulled her tiara from her head. Charging it as she always had, she launched it at the creature, who was turned away from her. It wasn't very sporting, but looking at the several women lying on the street, she wasn't concerned with being nice.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she screamed, and threw it in a swift motion.

The tiara passed through the creature and as they watched it screamed and then seemed to crumple in on itself before falling into a pile of dust. On top of the pile lay a card. It was empty of design but Mercury approached and picked it up, putting it into her subspace pocket for safe keeping.

"What was that?" Blue Moon asked.

"That was a Cardian," came a voice from above them. They looked up to see a teen boy with green tinged skin and blue hair that had pink highlights through it.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Ail."

"What do you want?" asked Tuxedo Kamen.

"Survival. Only survival."

"Isn't there another way?" Sailor Moon asked. "Why hurt innocent people?"

The boy laughed. "Innocent? I've been to hundreds of planets with intelligent life. No one, anywhere, is innocent. You're all monsters."

"We aren't monsters," Sailor Moon insisted. "We could help it you…"

She was cut off by the boy. "No! I won't trust you or anyone else ever again," he said. "I do what I must to survive."

"Then you give us no choice but to fight you," Tuxedo Kamen said, sounding sad. "This is our planet, our home. These are our people. We can't let you harm them."

The boy launched a beam of energy at them. Everyone dodged away from it, and by the time they looked up he was gone.

"I think we need to ramp up training," Venus said. "Starting tomorrow."

Sailor Moon nodded. She pulled out the Moon Wand and lifted it over her head. "Moon Healing Escalation!" A bright silvery white light flowed from the wand and towards the woman laying in heaps along the street.

"Help them get safely home please," she asked the others, who nodded. She turned to Tuxedo Kamen. "I have to go talk to Naru," she explained. "She knows who I am. Will you come with me?"

He nodded and took her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Reminders: TW-SA talk
> 
> First, if you need help dealing with being triggered, or need someone to talk to about an assault you survived, please find the website for RAINN. They are wonderful. There is a chat hotline as well as a phone hotline.
> 
> Second, no two people deal in exactly the same way. What one person does to survive is not necessarily what another would do in the same situation. But SURVIVAL is the key. Our brains are wired to react to stressors in certain ways. Fight, Flight, or Freeze. Fighting is usually kicking and screaming. Flight is running as far and fast as you can. Freezing is holding still and playing dead. None of these choices is the wrong one if it got you out alive. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise or make you feel wrong for what you had to do.
> 
> Finally, whoever you are, YOU ARE NOT ALONE. No matter who you are, what religion you are, the color of your skin, your sexual orientation, what gender you identify with, your nationality, your hair color... YOU ARE NOT ALONE. No one deserves it, no one asked for it.


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemons

"Naru?"

Mamoru stood behind Usagi at the door as they waited for Naru to open it. His girlfriend was fidgeting and fussing so he rested a hand on her shoulder to calm her. He'd been through something similar with Motoki after all, and though it had been a difficult discussion, his friend had forgiven him for keeping secrets. He was certain Naru would too.

"Hey Usagi," Naru opened the door and stepped back.

They both followed her into the bedroom and Mamoru sat on the chair at the desk while the two girls sat facing one another, cross-legged, on the bed. There was no tension or upset from Naru, but Usagi still seemed nervous.

"How long have you known?" Usagi asked.

"Since Mamoru went missing," Naru said. "I suspected before then, but once he went missing you were so upset and then I saw him and I just knew. You and Sailor Moon were just too identical when you cry."

Mamoru frowned. He remembered that night. Sailor Moon had pleaded with him to remember who he was and had wept when he continued trying to attack. It was a hard thing to think about.

"I should have figured it out that first night, but something stopped me from seeing it. More and more though, I started to realize there was something different. When the other girls appeared and you stopped hanging out with me so much I was a bit upset. Until I caught you."

"Caught me?" Usagi said, looking adorably confused.

Naru giggled. "You aren't exactly stealthy Usagi. Every time I told you I wanted to try something new you either found an excuse to go with me, or if I was going with Umino, you followed us."

"Oh," Usagi blushed. "That."

Mamoru couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.

"I'm not mad, or hurt. I figured it out a long time ago that you were keeping the secret to protect me." Naru shrugged. "I didn't want you to worry, so I didn't say anything. Then the bad people were gone and there were no more monsters. I thought about telling you then. Until a few weeks ago when you started getting worried and the Sailor Moon sightings increased. Everyone on the fan site has been in an uproar over it, thinking something else was going to happen. I guess they were right huh?"

Usagi nodded. "I don't know what to say Naru."

"That's just it Usagi. You don't have to say anything. I already know how you feel."

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked, sensing there was more to her words than she let on.

"I can read Usagi like a book," Naru shrugged. "With her my intuition is stronger than with anyone else. I can usually tell how people are feeling. You, for instance, are incredibly worried about Usagi and desperate to do anything it takes to protect her from something. Whatever it is, she's worried too. And the way the other girls were earlier, they all sense it as well."

"What about the new students?" Mamoru asked.

"Whenever the boy looks at Usagi he has feelings of interest and attraction. The girl hasn't really noticed her yet."

Mamoru sighed. They might not be who Chibi-Usa was afraid of, but they were still a problem.

"There's something else. Both of them are worried about someone or something. And I get a sense that whatever or whoever it is has incredible value to them."

Mamoru nodded. He didn't really understand yet, but knew he would do what it took to protect Usagi and the others as well as the people of the planet. Whatever it took.

"Now you're feeling determined and protective and Usagi is feeling curious and seems to be having a lightbulb moment." Naru nodded toward the blonde and Mamoru focused on her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The Tree."

It took him a moment to understand. There was a tree in one of her visions. An old tree. That was begging for help and wanted to be loved. He nodded to her and sat back as she explained to Naru. The two girls talked for a while before they rose to leave.

As he walked Usagi home, Mamoru held her close. He wished he could take her back to his apartment instead. He wanted her where he could see her at all times. Not to mention, if he could, he would be with her physically.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makoto transformed and raced through the night. Her heart pounded faster than her feet on the pavement. What she had seen had felt so real she wondered if there was any hope.

Her thoughts circled in an endless loop. She couldn't erase what she had seen, even if it wasn't yet real. But she couldn't ignore the danger. Usagi had welcomed her with open arms and called her sister. She loved the little blonde fiercely and would do anything to protect her, even take her place in that wretched future if she could.

The image of the man was fresh in her mind. She would never forget him. Would never understand why he acted the way he had. And if she could manage it, she would destroy him on sight.

Faster than she had ever made it before, Sailor Jupiter made it to the Tsukino house and leapt to the balcony. Standing next to the window, she peered in at the sleeping princess, whose arms were wrapped carefully around the little girl who would one day be her daughter.

She sighed in relief and pressed her forehead to the cool glass. Usagi was safe. The worry still roiled in her stomach however. She had never felt something so vividly before. The expression on the man's face was so horrible. Filled with obvious lust and something else… something obsessive perhaps.

He had to know Usagi somehow. And since he didn't know her now, that meant he had to know her in the future. If he knew her in the future, then perhaps they did need to find this Sailor Pluto Rei had mentioned, who was the guardian of time itself.

She saw movement beyond Usagi's doorway and her eyes widened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruki bolted up from his bed and scrambled toward the door, in a blind panic. He had to see, had to make sure for himself that Usagi was okay. He lurched across the hall and entered the room. Sleeping peacefully.

Standing outside the window, head on the glass, was Sailor Jupiter, who looked just as panicked as he felt. He made his way to the window, motioning Jupiter to step back, opened it, and climbed onto the balcony.

"Did you dream about it too?"

She released her transformation and stared at him. "Yes."

"I have to wonder if this is a warning, or a trap," Haruki murmured.

"It's a warning." Rei's voice came out of the darkness. "I don't know who is sending it, but it is very real," she continued, moving to stand beside them.

"Maybe we should find out," Makoto said, her voice shaking.

Haruki agreed. "There has to be a way to stop this from happening," he said, his voice shaking almost as badly as his hands.

"You have to find Sailor Pluto."

It was a demand. A strong one. And it had come from both girls at once.

"I need more than that," Haruki said. "You've barely mentioned her. I don't know who she is."

"I don't remember much. Maybe if I had my memories." Rei shook her head in frustration. "All I know is that I've seen her in my visions. You were holding her, the way Mamoru holds Usagi. You were protecting her while she did something with a long staff at a doorway that seemed ancient."

"How do I find her?" Haruki was worried. "Does she know who she is? If she does, wouldn't she come to find me?"

"No. That I have seen. She opens a door and sees your face. She calls you Lugh and throws herself into your arms. It's a memory from our past life. It has to be. She is your soulmate and only you can find her."

Haruki nodded, still not entirely sure he understood.

"Your Crystal has power," Rei said. "You can use it, just like the rest of us can, though most of us were never trained to use them. They only served to help us transform and channel our powers. They grew as we did. But you, Shingo, Usagi, and Mamoru all have Crystals that had specific purposes in your past lives. You would have been trained. Which means locked away somewhere in your memory is the knowledge of how to use it."

"How do I unlock the memory?"

"I don't know," Rei said, sounding frustrated.

"Maybe he can make a wish, like Usagi did," Makoto suggested. "He can wish to find her and then he will."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look into my eyes," Kunzite instructed.

Usagi nodded. She wasn't sure she would be any good at this, but it might be the difference between what had happened in her visions and dream or something far worse. She didn't want any of it to happen, but she would do what she could to stop it from going further.

She stared into Kunzite's eyes, and felt herself drifting.

She blinked, finding herself standing on one foot on the table in the meeting room. Kunzite seemed worried and frustrated.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

Usagi blinked again, feeling a bit sluggish and tired. "I don't know. I was staring into your eyes, like you told me to, and then it felt like time passed without me noticing or something because the next thing I know, I'm standing here like this."

The silver-blonde hair shook as Kunzite nodded his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked around. "You were far too susceptible to that," he said.

"Okay," Usagi whispered. "What do I do to fight it?"

"Several things. First, we need to plant a kill switch in your mind."

"A kill switch?"

"Something to break you out of any sort of hypnosis. Then we need to work on avoiding eye contact, and giving the impression of obedience without actually being hypnotized. Finally, you need some very specific close quarters self-defense moves."

"Okay," Usagi agreed. "What about this kill switch."

"What things or people do you love the most in the world?" Kunzite asked.

"Mamoru and Chibi-Usa, my family, all of you, Naru and Umino, Motoki and Reika."

"We'll work on Mamoru then," Kunzite said, a small smile appearing on his face. "Mamoru, come here."

Mamoru moved from where he stood behind the table. Usagi hadn't even noticed he was there as her back had been turned to him.

"Both of you come here and sit on these cushions facing each other."

Usagi settled onto the pillow and faced Mamoru. Kunzite instructed Mamoru to take both of her hands in his own.

"Now, Usagi, stare at Mamoru's face. Notice every single detail. I want you to learn every bit of it."

Usagi nodded and focused on him. It was difficult not to just crawl into his lap for support and protection, but she knew she had to be strong. She noticed a tiny scar, completely hidden in his eyebrow. The way his lips had a tiny 'V' at the top, but were rather thin, even for a boy. She focused on the way his chin pointed sharply, and the incredibly vivid blue of his eyes. She noticed the marks on the bridge of his nose where his reading glasses must have sat only moments before, and the high cheekbones.

"Mamoru. Tell Usagi to fight. Wait a few seconds and then repeat. Usagi, when he says it, focus on the way his face moves when he speaks. The way his mouth changes, the movement of his jaw and cheekbones and the look in his eyes. Do you understand?"

They both nodded. Usagi resumed her contemplation of Mamoru's face.

"Fight," Mamoru said, his voice sounding determined. His jaw clenched, before and after he spoke, then his lips parted and his eyes glittered as he said the word. "Fight," Mamoru ordered, and this time it sounded like a demand. An order.

"Now, Usagi, look at me. I'm going to try again to hypnotize you, but instead of paying attention to me I want you to think of Mamoru telling you to fight. Got it?"

Usagi nodded. She stared into Kunzite's eyes again but this time Mamoru's face was all she thought about. The way his chin moved and his lips opened and his eyes glittered. She thought she was doing well, but a sound behind them distracted her and she lost focus briefly. A moment later she found herself standing back on the table, one leg lifted again.

She sighed in frustration.

"You had it for a moment," Kunzite said. "Now we just need to work on getting you to focus on that no matter what the distraction," he added.

She nodded, feeling frustrated, and rubbed her temples. A headache was brewing.

"That's enough for now," Kunzite said. "Nephrite and I are about to walk you through the basics of several close quarters drills. You and Mamoru will work together for each step for now, but then we are going to switch it up. You don't want to get complacent.

Usagi groaned. This was a good idea, and she was willing to work hard, but she still had to get Chibi-Usa home and she knew if they trained too long she would be late.

"Minako already called to see if you could spend the night with her," Mamoru told her.

She grinned. That was one problem solved. And maybe Minako would actually get some sleep if she knew where Usagi was.

"But you and Chibi-Usa will be spending the night at my place if that's okay with you," Mamoru continued.

Usagi gulped, but nodded. She'd never spent the night at his house before.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi had put Chibi-Usa to bed while Mamoru washed the dishes from dinner. It had been a good meal, and they'd all eaten heartily. Now, all Mamoru could think about was holding Usagi and never letting her go. He had decided before he asked her to come over that he wouldn't pressure her into anything, and he intended to keep that promise to himself, even if she knew nothing about it.

They sat together on the couch, and he simply pulled her into his lap and laid his head on her hair. She smelled of strawberries and coconuts, and the chocolate she'd snuck from the little bowl on his kitchen counter. He longed to kiss her, and so much more, but after the dreams, he wasn't sure exactly how to act.

"I'm afraid," Usagi admitted, "afraid it won't work and I can't get away when the time comes."

"I can't promise everything will be alright, Usako," he said, and pulled back to look her in the eyes. "I can't guarantee it won't happen. The only thing I can tell you is that I will do my best to stop it from happening, and we will all help give you the tools to fight. But no matter what, I will always love you and I will be there for you.

She sniffled, looking sad and worried. "Okay."

There was a long silence as they stared into one another's eyes, and then she whispered. "Mamoru…" Usagi swallowed. "Mamoru, I…" She couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

"Usagi," Mamoru sighed. She looked upset. He couldn't bear the thought of her being sad. He stood and lifted her into his arms. She was so tiny, but her flesh was so hot. He felt like he was burning everywhere he touched her. He longed to lay her on her bed and explore every inch of her, to thrust himself inside her and make her his forever.

He wouldn't pressure her, not after everything they had both seen. He was going to protect her, no matter what. She had her head turned away from him.

"Usagi, what's wrong, what do you need?" She whispered an answer, but he couldn't understand. "What? What can I do?" She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Mamoru carried her back to the bedroom. Very gently he placed her on the mattress. He hated to let her go but he sat next to her and ran his fingers through her long, silky blonde hair. "I'll do anything you want, Usako, but you have to tell me what you need."

Usagi finally looked at him. Her face was a brilliant red. She opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "Mamoru," she whispered his name. "Mamoru, I'm… I'm a… a virgin."

Mamoru had no idea how to respond. Of course she was a virgin. What was she trying to say?

"If it happens," she whispered, her voice faltering, "I don't want him to have that." She turned her head away from him.

Mamoru felt as though a lead weight had been slammed into his midsection. Was she asking what he thought she was asking? Mamoru couldn't speak. What if he hurt her, did something wrong? Usagi looked at him, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Usako," he breathed, "are you saying…"

Usagi sniffled. "I want you to be my first Mamo-chan. I want you to be my only. But what if…?" she broke off, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. "What if he gets me and takes that away?"

Mamoru couldn't focus. He wanted her. Wanted her more than anything else in the world. But could he manage to do it without hurting her? Could he do it without trying to get her pregnant? Could he be the man she needed him to be? And what if she was only asking because she was afraid and wasn't thinking straight. Would she regret it in the morning?

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked.

Usagi bit her lip and nodded. "I love you too Mamo-chan."

"I'm afraid too," he admitted. "Afraid of what could happen to you if he takes you. I'm afraid of what it might do to you if he manages it. But I'm also afraid of doing something you might regret," he admitted. "I want our first time to be all about us, and not about avoiding something because we're both afraid."

Usagi nodded, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she whispered in a tiny voice. "I didn't mean to make you think that I don't want you for you."

Mamoru frowned. He already knew she wanted him. He seen it, felt it, even smelled it a few days before. He wanted her more than his next breath. "Usako, I want you so much," he whispered. Without thinking Mamoru leaned down and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck in a tender and trusting embrace.

Mamoru continued to kiss her, his brain racing. He had to make it special. It had to be good for her. He knew it would hurt her. With a virgin you had to be more careful. He kissed her lips and helped her lie back on the bed. Her arms and legs went around him, but he stopped her.

"Not yet," he urged. "There's no need to rush this." He moved away from her and went to the closet in the hallway. He pulled a few candles out and a lighter and brought them back into the bedroom. After lighting them, he turned off the lights and moved to sit beside her on the bed.

"Usagi, are you sure? I'm told it hurts the first time for girls."

"I'll be okay," she whispered. "I want you. Only you Mamo-chan. Forever. Please," she asked, and blushed again.

"Okay, then, but I won't hurry through this. It has to be right. Do you trust me?" he asked. Usagi nodded, but still refused to look at him. He lifted her chin and kissed her.

Mamoru shoved the blankets off the bed, leaving only one pillow, which he tucked under her head. Her eyes were wide. She was obviously very nervous, but she trusted him. Very slowly and carefully, he unhooked the button on the side of her skirt and pulled the zipper down.

Lacy cotton panties were exposed to his gaze as he pulled the material away. He groaned and bent to kiss her before he lifted her blouse and pulled it off over her head. The little pink bra made him go rock hard with need.

"So beautiful," he murmured and kissed her again. "You are the most precious person on the planet to me Usako."

"Mamo-chan," she stared up at him. "I love you Mamo-chan. I love you so much."

"I love you too little Usako," he told her. He helped her sit upright and leaned her gently against his chest as he unclasped her bra. He pulled the straps off her shoulders and stared as her flesh was exposed. Licking his lips he lay her back on the bed and carefully removed her panties before he took his own clothing off.

Mamoru lay beside her on the bed. He kissed her mouth for a long time. While he kissed her, he let his hands roam over her. He rubbed her belly, her sides, and her neck. Then he touched her nipples. She moaned and pushed herself into his hands. He stopped kissing her mouth and latched onto her right nipple, his hand worshiping the left.

She moaned and cried out. Her legs spread wide and he could smell her readiness. He continued to suckle her, and then caught the nipple between his teeth. He held it tight, while he teased the tip with his tongue. Usagi moaned again, whimpering and thrashing, her legs opening and closing, and her hips beginning to buck off the mattress.

This was the passion he had hoped for.

Mamoru moved over and did the same to her other nipple, and then he kissed his way down her belly, stopping at her navel before he maneuvered himself so that he was laying between her legs, his elbows holding him. As soon as she realized what he was doing, she tried to close her legs, just as he had known she would. She was embarrassed to have his face there, but he wanted to taste her. And she needed to be completely ready.

"It's okay Usako. It's me, and it's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Okay," she murmured and the pressure eased as she showed her trust in him.

He gently but firmly pulled her legs apart, bent down, and ran his tongue up her slit and over her until he found the bundle of nerves.

All resistance fled from her, as he gave her loving licks and sucks. He flicked his rough tongue over her. She made a small scream and again her legs flopped open for him.

He reached a hand between her legs, and as he stimulated her, he slipped the tip of his finger into her channel. She was tight around him. He pushed the finger in further, reaching as far as he could until he came to the thin membrane that edged her walls. It was deep enough that the second knuckle on his finger was just inside her. He wasn't certain what to do. He had never done this before.

Mamoru wanted to do this right. He stuck a second finger inside her, and bent the two fingers, finding a spongy area that seemed to make her go wild. As he pressed his fingers against it, he suckled her button harder, and she screamed again, her hips rising, pushing against his face. She was wet, and hot, but she was very tight, and he was worried he would hurt her.

She bucked her hips back and forth, an instinctive urge for the sex act coming awake in her.

He suckled harder and began moving his fingers faster inside her. She moaned, bucking, and cried out as she released her first orgasm. He moved to her slit and lapped at her juices. It tasted good, sweet like honey, but slightly salty. She was delicious. He wanted more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. She could only feel. Her brain seemed to have disappeared completely as he moved around down there. The panic and embarrassment had disappeared quickly once he had begun touching her. She spread her legs further, willing to let him do anything he wanted. When the orgasm hit her, she was unprepared. Her mind went completely blank, and she was flung into space as her eyes closed tightly. She could do nothing but feel. His mouth and his hands worked her. And she never wanted him to stop.

He kissed his way back up her body, to her breasts. Again, he worshipped her nipples, biting and licking them, pinching them lightly, flicking them, rubbing his thumb over them, until Usagi was thrashing wildly underneath him, begging him to take her.

He kissed her lips, nibbling a little on the lower one, and she moaned into his mouth. Then he was there, between her legs. Usagi held her breath, waiting for the pain. She released it when he didn't move. She looked up at him.

"Usagi, are you sure this is what you want? There is no going back."

"Please," she begged, "please Mamoru. I want you. I need you in me. Please…"

"Only if you promise to be mine forever."

"I already am. I love you."

"Okay," he whispered. "I love you too."

He reached over and opened the drawer in his nightstand, pulling out a small box. He opened the box and took out a foil packet, then tore the wrapper and covered himself. She could tell he was checking the box for instructions and hid a smile. He was protecting her even though she knew he wanted to be inside her without it.

Her love for him grew even more. All she could think about was eternity stretching out for them, being together forever. He smiled at him as he settled between her legs and bent to make sure she was ready.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mamoru bent his head and worked her nipples again. Slowly he nudged between her lower lips, until his tip was encased in her hot flesh. He struggled to hold himself back, not to hurt her. When he reached the barrier, he redoubled his efforts on her breasts until she was moaning and thrashing again. With a sudden move, he pulled almost completely out of her before thrusting.

For several moments he held still. He was several inches past the barrier, still not completely inside her, but he needed to wait until she was ready. She had winced and he didn't know how badly it hurt. He didn't fully understand, only knew that many virgins felt pain their first time.

Now, he bent his head, and again took her nipple in his mouth. He waited until she was moaning and thrashing under him before he moved inside her. He pulled out several inches, slowly, a little at a time, and then pushed further in. Again, he pulled out, and pushed in, this time until he was fully encased, pressed against her hot inner flesh.

As soon as they were connected completely a rush of warm air moved over his skin. A shimmer of light made him open his eyes and he saw a bright dome lit with silver and gold settling over them. A beautiful melody filled the air and Mamoru could hear Usagi's intake of breath.

"So beautiful," she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, bending to kiss her again. "My Usako. We'll be together forever."

"Forever," she repeated. "My Mamo-chan."

Mamoru was careful when he began moving in and out of her. She was just barely deep enough for him, and each thrust sent shock waves through him. He struggled not to hurt her. Mamoru kept the pace slow until she was panting and begging.

Ribbons of silver and gold circled them, seeming to draw them even closer together. She whispered "please," with every breath she uttered, and he knew she was ready.

Now he moved quicker, pulling out and thrusting back in, each time a little faster, a little harder, until he was almost slamming into her. She was moaning and whining his name over and over. Her orgasm made her clench around him so tightly he struggled to keep pushing into her. He reached between them and rubbed her as he continued thrusting.

She gave one long, protracted cry, biting her hand to muffle the sound. Her legs shook with tremors and her hands clenched and unclenched as she called out his name. That sent him over the edge as well. Moving furiously in and out he thrust in as far as he could, held her hips and pushed in, holding her tight as he released his own orgasm.

The music hit a wild crescendo and the ribbons of light wrapped tighter and tighter around them, then soaked into their skin and disappeared. Both of them spoke in unison as ancient words were pulled from them. "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."

He nearly collapsed on top of her, too tired to move, too happy to pull out of her, but he knew he condom could slip, he extricated himself and removed it carefully, putting it into the trashcan by the bed.

He lay next to her and pulled her into his arms. Her breathing eventually slowed, and she moaned, spreading her legs further.

"Usako?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over, and a small smile on her lips.

"Did I hurt you too bad?"

She shook her head. "No. It hurt a tiny bit, but I stopped caring as soon as you started touching me again. You're very good at that." She stretched and curled into him.

He groaned as he began to throb again, certain it was too soon for her.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi's voice shook, and he wondered what she was going to ask him.

"Hmm?"

"Was it good for you too?"

"Honestly, Usako. I need to tell you, it was the best I've ever felt in my life. I was so scared I was going to hurt you, but it was…" he struggled for the right word, "erotic. I felt like we were, I don't know, two parts finally connecting. If I wasn't so sure you were too sore I would already be inside you again." He lifted her good hand and brought it to his throbbing organ. "See."

'Mamoru?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not too sore."

"You will be if we do it again."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I want to." Usagi's inner walls were clenching, and little shock waves curled in her belly as she rubbed her hand over him. He was hard. He wanted her. And she wanted him inside her again, now.

"Usako…" he groaned her name and kissed her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Without another word Mamoru fumbled for another condom. Once it was on he lifted her and settled her on his hips. He slid himself over her opening and then moved the head inside. He held her hips carefully and let her do the work.

Something was different. She could sense his needs as much as she could sense her own. He needed her with an intensity she could barely grasp.

Getting into the act, Usagi pushed herself further, until he was fully encased. It was slightly uncomfortable at first, but there was no pain. She leaned forward over his chest and the discomfort disappeared. He filled her so completely. She rocked forward and back, loving the feeling of him sliding in and out of her.

She moved faster and faster, wanting him to slam into her. Usagi was panting. She was growing tired, and she wanted him to take over and grind her hips into him. He seemed to understand instinctively. Without a word he tightened his fingers over her hips, digging into her flesh, and forced her hard down onto him, using the leverage and hips to slam into her.

She moaned and met him, thrust for thrust, begging mentally for him to take her harder, faster. He complied. Each thrust was more powerful than the last. He was focused on pushing them both toward the furious orgasm.

She began to moan his name with each thrust and could feel the powerful pressure of the orgasm build. Throbbing around him, she threw her head back and let the orgasm take her. She waited for his release to follow, but he kept thrusting, harder and harder. She met him stroke for stroke, thrilling in the feeling of him deep inside her. He yelled her name suddenly, pulling her tight against him. She felt him throb with the ejaculation and it triggered another orgasm for her. She screamed his name into her hand as he held her tightly, his erection crushed against her cervix.

When the orgasm was complete she collapsed on his chest, unmoving, and struggled to breathe normally again. He was still twitching inside of her, and she felt powerful, sexy and erotic.

Finally, she lifted herself off him, and lay down next to him on the bed. She was sore, and her insides felt raw. But she was happy about all of it. There was a large part of her that wanted to do it again right that minute.

:: I love you so much, :: came a thought into her mind, and Usagi gasped. She knew he hadn't spoken aloud.

:: Mamo-chan? :: she asked mentally. She could feel his shock, then both of them seemed to be hit with a blast of memories. They had been married before. When they lived their last life. It had been a secret none had known except the other royals.

:: My wife, :: he thought happily. :: As soon as you turn sixteen I'll marry you again. ::

Usagi giggled. She was tired and snuggled against him, her eyes drifting closed. Her mind wandered into a daydream of a long white kimono and sips of sake taken in front of Grandfather Hino. A smile tugged at her lips as she fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mamoru was grateful to hold his sleeping girlfriend in his arms. While she dreamed, he concerned himself with something that was hidden inside a sock in his dresser. He smiled. Perhaps he would ask her in the morning. His own eyes felt heavy and as he listened to Usagi's even breaths he drifted into a happy dream about a house full of their children and a life filled with love and friendship. The smile on his face didn't fade as sleep took him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late when Haruki sat on the balcony outside his room and looked up at the stars. He wasn't sure exactly how to go about making his wish. He'd never considered how tightly destiny had entwined him with another person before, but if he and Pluto loved one another as much as Mamoru and Usagi did, he knew he would be happy.

Unfortunately, he had nothing to go on. No name or address. No memory of what she looked like.

What if she didn't like him in this life? What if they were too different from who they had been before? What if she thought he was pressuring her? Or worse, that he only wanted to meet her to save his cousin? He couldn't let her think that.

He wondered how old she was and what school she went to. He thought about what she might want to be, to do with her life. Did she want to be in love?

"Topaz Crystal," he whispered. "Please help me find Sailor Pluto, my soulmate. Help me to tell her everything I am thinking and feeling and let both of us decide for ourselves if we want to be together. Also, please help me keep her safe and let us learn all about each other."

As soon as he finished speaking he felt a strange pull. It was coming from behind him. Somewhere out there in Tokyo was his soulmate. He went back into his room and laid down. The morning was soon enough to begin his search in earnest.


End file.
